Flesh Not Stone
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: Rob turns up on Karen's doorstep, an apology in hand. Faced with the truth of their own feelings, neither can refuse nor neglect them any longer. AU commencing from episode five. Rob/Karen
1. Chapter 1

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter One**

Rob Scotcher's mind was riddled. To himself, he sighed: a true expression of torment, disbelief and of obligatory pain that today had swept upon him, like a wave onto the sand. Naomi had returned, the wife whom left him; tore the self confidence from his system the moment she had uttered those collection of words. Sticks and stones. Sticks and stones, Rob. No, he thought. Words could be just as harsh; just as thought provoking as actions. It was a mere tale; a saying he had taught to a growing Aiden. Aiden. His son - the boy who at this moment in time, he hoped, was at home; sat on his games console and cowering from the rest of the world.

His eyes remained fixated upon the floor, the surplus of thoughts within his mind vanishing; doting upon one, singular yet defining topic.

Karen. Quite frankly, he adored her. He knew not whether it be the way she kissed, the way she smiled, the way her eyes always seemed to glisten bright with intensity - oh, the cliché. He would be reminded of how her hair floated gloriously, fitting around her face perfectly as though moulded exactly. Her legs, how he would find them unbelievably sexy. How she would never be the skinniest woman on the planet; never considered the prettiest compared to that of models - but to him, she was perfect. A day could be cowering beneath the darkest of clouds, then she would appear and the weight was lifted; the sun would appear, and he would smile.

The light summer nights had enabled Rob in his ghastly long walk across town. He had never visited her home before, however after the events of today he felt the need to explain himself before the school day would commence tomorrow. It was almost a churning feeling - the bubbling in the pit of his stomach that he thought to be guilt. Guilt that he had given her cause to be upset; that his son had wriggled his way into her and her daughter's life - like a worm, into an apple - only to rip it apart on his journey back.

And this is why Rob Scotcher happened to find himself at her front door.

Inhaling deeply, his fist clenched and fell upon the solid structure. Had his mind not have been ravelled into such thoughts of what she might say; what he might say, he would have heard her voice approaching and he may have apprehended her sudden appearance.

Her mouth fell into the perfect shape of an 'o', her flouncing hair falling droopily to the side as she succumbed to a sudden stand still. "Rob…" she began, unaware of whether she should either be dismayed, angry or pleased at his appearance on her doorstep. "You're here."

"So it would seem," he provided his response calmly, notably covering his nerves with a convincing façade of sarcasm.

"At my house." A stunned Karen darted her eyes in all directions, until spotting the garments in his hands. "And you have flowers… And an enormous box of chocolates."

"And an apology, although that's coming from me - Shakespeare doesn't quite provide the 'I'm sorry my son's a git' sonnet."

"That wasn't funny."

Rob tilted his head, pursing his lips together and silently processing her comment, not being able to prevent his reply from slipping off of the tip of his tongue. "No, because in all seriousness I am here. Laden with flowers and chocolate because I am sorry."

"Sorry because your son is a 'git'?" Hit back Karen, using his previous comment to fuel her replies.

"Sorry because he is a git; sorry because I didn't come to you straight away - it's just, I told them to come clean, as soon as I walked in on them today-"

"Today? You only-" It was at that moment the head mistress realised he was shivering involuntarily. In his haste at returning home from work he had not changed clothes, and seemingly had not thought to bring with him a coat. There she stood, almost selfishly in the warmth of the doorway; dressed in an oversized jumper and casual leggings, hair ruffled and dishevelled as the clocks had ticked to produce six o'clock. "You're cold."

"Me? No. Bit of a breeze never hurt anyone."

Men and their stubborn pride. "Now you can either come inside voluntarily, or I will force you."

"Now, now Mrs Fisher…" Rob began before being cut short.

"And you can stop with the wise cracks - anyone would think I've forgiven you."

It was that glimpse, the twinkle in the corner of her bright and glowing eyes. The brash smirk was also a contributing factor as he stepped through and allowed her to close the door. "I've never been inside a teacher's house before."

Rob handed her the flowers and the chocolate he had purchased as she brushed past him and into the kitchen area. "I promise we won't talk about school. Or tell you off about your homework."

Whilst Karen preoccupied herself in finding a vase for the beautiful bunch of violets, Rob took the opportunity to sit down at the kitchen table and scour the room with his eyes. Photos and memorabilia were scattered everywhere, all distinctively feminine and unmistakeably Karen. Even the scent that filled each corner of the home was _her_. His eyes then fell upon the ironing board, the top she had worn for their date only days ago flung across the top of a generously huge pile of washing.

He was abruptly absorbed from his thoughts as the vase came into contact with the table and Karen seated herself opposite. "Thank you, for the flowers."

"I find roses such a cliché."

Karen giggled slightly, not at the comment but more so at the tone of his voice. Or even him - just being with him where casual talk is flowing like a naturally sprung river.

"So, where are the kids?"

"Harry's upstairs. Jess is staying with a friend tonight. It seems chick flicks and pampering appeal more to that of a night in front of the tele and her mother's disastrous cooking."

"Don't even get me started on cooking. There was this one time when Aiden and I-" suddenly Rob stopped, the conversation going stale at the mention of his son after the travesty of today. "I'm sorry. Look, maybe I should-"

"No, don't be stupid. I acted far too hastily today, too much for my own good when I should have listened to you."

Rob looked at her for a moment, their eyes connecting in a fearless trance. "No you didn't. You were looking out for Jess, exactly the same as I would have done."

"It has just occurred to me that I have not yet offered you a drink. I apologise for being such a bad host." Karen rose promptly to her feet and headed for the cupboard, followed by Rob who leant back against the work top as she brought out two bottles of wine.

"Well I did turn up rather unannounced," he protested.

"Still, no excuse," persisted Karen with a smile on her face. "Red or white? I seem to remember you prefer red."

"And I seem to remember you prefer white. We drank red last time, open the white," Rob smiled, adding tone to his voice and lightening the mood even further. "Where are the glasses?"

Karen pointed to the wooden cabinet just above his head as she attempted, in vain, to unscrew the bottle of white they had both opted for. Eyeing her difficulty, Rob placed the two glasses upon the top and held out his arm. "Give it here," he sighed playfully, hoping to wind her up. It seemed to work, or at least provoke the reaction he desired.

With an evil glint in her eye, accompanied by a playful smirk she reluctantly pushed the unopened bottle into his hand. She watched him tentatively as he unscrewed the lid with not even five percent of the difficulty she had encountered. "There you go, Mrs Fisher. Now that wasn't too difficult, was it?"

"Oh, shut up." Karen took the bottle out of his hand, placing it upon the work top. Rob's face was a picture, his lips pouting much like a child she thought. She held no restraint as her hand rose to meet with his cheek, her thumb rubbing smoothly across the stubble where he had not shaven. "Kiss me."

"You're sure-"

He was broken from his speech as her lips met his own, the soft glossy feel caressing his senses as his eyes closed. As he too responded to the kiss, his tongue skimming across her lips before being allowed entrance of her mouth, his hands travelled down to her waist. Her own had travelled to loop around his neck, connecting them both in an embrace neither were willing to break from. They were different. He liked red wine and she liked white; he liked football and she loved art; he was the caretaker and she was the headmistress. But opposites did attract, like a magnet would connect at the appearance of opposite charges. Something had connected between them, deep inside of them that would take a lot more than the circumstances of today to tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all of these characters belong to the BBC, unless I introduce any of my own in further chapters. <strong>Apologies if these are out of character at all, this is my first attempt at writing for both of these.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Firstly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited and read. I find these two rather easy to write, and the fact they are adorable. If anyone has written fics on them, please let me know! I hope you all enjoy this part, it's set the day after.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Two**

The sound of her heels echoed feebly through the main corridor, the rare state of silence allowing the noise to travel through into the site manager's office. He smiled to himself in the knowledge that he could pin point her exact movements as he sat in the confinements and solitude of his chair. His heart lurched as he heard her stop, his vital organ metaphorically crashing against the rib cage and increasing rapidly in beats per second. The distant sound of her heels were now drawing ever closer, and for a split second he wondered whether to turn and feign work, or simply sit, as he was, awaiting her appearance. As it goes, he did not have time to make that decision.

Her head appeared around the door; soon followed by her body as she acknowledged his appearance. Her lips curved into an unmistakeable smile, however before she could greet him, Rob spoke.

"I've been waiting for you." Accompanied by a cheeky smirk, Karen could immediately feel the bones disappear from her legs, the support her skeleton provided vanishing in an instant at the sound of his voice. "I've missed you."

"But you only just saw me last night," she responded, moving from the doorway and closer to him. In his presence, her senses became numb, erupting erratically like an exploding volcano brimming with magma. As though he would caress them without laying a finger upon her body. When directly in front of him, she reached out her arm and with her finger nails grazed them softly, up and down his arm until he took hold of her hand and lifted himself from the desk chair.

"We were interrupted last night." He reasoned, relishing in the memory of less than twenty four hours ago: her lips against his own, her arms around his neck; hands gliding softly through his mess of brown hair…

Karen giggled.

"I don't think Harry was too scarred after catching us in the act," Karen noted, her hands moving to his hair, playing and toying as she glared fiercely and passionately into his eyes.

Rob's hands travelled down to her waist, arms outstretched as he looked to her sincerely. "Really? Because I could always talk to him, you know. It must be difficult for him, his dad being so far away." Rob thought for a moment or two, before mentally slapping himself. "I'm sorry. Too soon. Way too soon to be-"

"Rob."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

Karen silenced him with a finger upon his lip. She beamed up toward him. "You have a big heart, Rob; that's what I like about you."

"Ah, but you forgot the intelligence, the wit and the fact I'm devilishly handsome." He pouted in a pose suited to the cat walk, Karen's response to be a giggle.

"And perhaps a tad conceited."

His arms snaked right around her waist, the embrace resulting in them both feeling protected by one another, and not to mention the lust and the desire present with each and every movement produced. Both had to fight an irresistible urge to kiss each other right now, rip off their clothes and reside in the feeling of one another. However, they both knew the importance of taking proceedings slowly, and should they dive straight into this unmarked territory, they would most likely drown.

"Mrs Fisher, have I ever told you how cute I think your laugh is?"

"_Cute_?" Karen smirked at his remark. "I don't believe you have, Mister Scotcher." Leaning into him, the eager headmistress found her lips attaching onto his own, their tongues soon exploring and fighting for dominance against their partner's own attempt. His hands moved from her waist and over her bum, resulting in Karen moaning into his mouth as her hands moved from his hair and over his toned chest. She could feel the desire begin to develop, even more so now than she felt on a day to day basis, yet was thwart at this new feeling as both parties needed to retreat and draw breath. She cursed mentally, well aware she was not as young and energetic as she used to be.

As Rob began to return to his normal breathing rate, he broke the comforting silence with his usual wit and sarcasm. "Well, I'll keep it in mind to compliment you more often." He smiled, before collapsing backwards onto his chair, his eyes internally fixed upon her.

"I would rather like it if you did," responded the female huskily, reaching forward to sit upon his lap, attempting at first to straddle him before Rob brought his arms beneath her legs, planting her sideways across his legs as her own draped over the side. She sighed in a contented manner, her arms traipsing around his neck; her head falling to rest upon his shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"I for one would not object, however I can think of a few hundred others who may."

"Mmm, I know." Karen closed her eyes, tiredness overwhelming her immediately, the feel of Rob's arms around her body comforting and lulling her into a much needed sleep. She would never admit to him in fear of witnessing his self contented grin that she had been awake half of the night with him on her mind. Of course she had thought about her daughter too, but the handsome site manager just did not leave her mind. Their kiss in her own kitchen, the way she would surrender into his touch…

Rob watched tentatively as she fell into a light sleep, cradled in his arms; her head resting on his shoulder as she snored gently. He found it sublime how at ease this relationship was; how they had only been on one date yet he felt such feelings and unrecognisable emotions; the need to protect this woman from the harsh reality outside of the room. It was not long before his eyes closed, also.

-WLR-

Karen awoke half an hour later to the sound of chattering and a mass of footsteps from outside in the hall. Suddenly becoming aware of the situation - seeing Rob sound asleep as she took refuge in his arms - she rose her hand gently to his shoulder and shoved him with minimal force so as not to frighten him. "Rob? Rob… Wake up."

With a sudden jerk of his head, his eyes were revealed. He blinked several times to gain perspective after his short rest. "We both fell asleep?"

"That seems to be the case, and now everyone's here," answered Karen, getting up from his lap which resulted in a groan being released from his mouth. She too was saddened at the loss of contact.

"I prefer when it's just us too." Karen smiled at him. "I wish we could bunk off all day."

"Except then we'd have a weeks detention in the cooler." Karen leant forwards to peck his lips quickly.

"Mmm, that sounds good to me," Rob murmured whilst embracing the kiss. Karen then made for the door, turning her head sharply for a second.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up at five!" He called after her, with no intention of getting out of his chair anytime soon.

-WLR-

Jessica Fisher strode purposefully down the hall, keen to ignore any pitiful glances cast in her direction, or looks from one male individual specifically. Upon hearing her phone, she delved into the pocket of her coat and brought it before her eyes. Seeing her brother's name appear she would usually have rolled her eyes and ignored, however after the text she had received last night, she could not help but open.

"_Good plan! Have you seen her yet? ;-)"_

Fumbling back a reply, she smirked. Upon raising her head and scanning the corridor around her she caught sight of her mum, ironically leaving the caretaker's office - her hair slightly dishevelled, eyes seemingly tired. Jess poised slightly, ready for the interrogation she was about to deliver. Karen's eyes lit up at the sight of her youngest daughter and immediately went over and joined her.

"Did you have a good time last night? Are you OK?"

"Mum, stop. I'm absolutely fine. Now, listen…"

"Excuse me?" Suppressed a shocked Karen to say the least.

"A little brother of mine has been telling me you had a bloke 'round last night," smirked Jess, folding her arms across her chest with a glint in her eye.

"We're only friends," protested Karen, her heart fluttering in the meantime whilst thinking about him.

"A friend who you were making out with in the kitchen? Sounds like a very close 'friendship'." The red head wiggled her fingers as she stressed the word 'friendship'. She was willing to keep up this interrogation, if only to get the truth from the mother she had grown closer to over the past few months. She had talked to her mum about boyfriends ever since the whole affair with Jonah and the revealing of her past relationship with Chris. Karen, on the other hand, had failed to discuss the divorce, keeping herself locked away and fragile as a result. Therefore, Jess wanted to know all about this… Fling? Romance?

Karen knew better than to argue her case, clearly Harry had told his older sister everything about last night. She simply smiled. "Break time. My office. I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your reviews, and who has alerted or favourited.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Three**

Karen Fisher's morning had been considerably tranquil, a few papers to fill in here and there, but besides that she had received no disruptions. Sighing to herself, the headmistress smoothed her blouse thoughtfully, her mind replaying upon the moment spent in Rob's office - the feel of his lips upon her own, the way his arms would wrap themselves around her and somehow absorb the two of them from the real world. And his hands, how they would leave her heavy lidded with desire and lust. That would be until the school bell rang, formally known as the harsh pitch sending them back to reality; back into the corresponding world - judgement filled where their problems arose with such dignity they felt incapable of capitalising upon them.

Subconsciously Karen found herself doodling upon a scrap of lined paper, leaning back in her desk chair as her arm remained outstretched scribbling aimlessly and only to entertain the tedious aspects of her mind. There were no sounds entering her office, Janeece must have been busy elsewhere, there was no shrill of the telephone and no acknowledgement of an e-mail from either her computer or mobile phone. Half way through period two and the headmistress had still received no interruptions to her rarely peaceful morning. However, a small knock at her office door awoke her from the thoughts she had been drowning herself in for the past hour or so. Her head raised as the door opened.

"Hey," came the voice from the recognisable man.

"Hello, you," responded Karen, smiling playfully at Rob whilst she raised herself from the chair, screwing up the scrap of paper and throwing it in the waste paper basket as she did so.

"I just- These need signing." Holding out a few papers in his hand, he smirked as she coyly took them from him.

"Happily, Mister Scotcher." Karen placed them down upon the side of her desk closest to them. Bending slightly, giving him a small and wistful view of her she signed them with a flourish of her pen. "There you go," Karen handed them back.

"Thank you, Mrs Fisher. It's much appreciated."

For half a dozen long moments the two simply stood there, declarations of love being spoken without a single word being said. Both sets of eyes were full of longing, glittering brightly as the two individuals could see transparently through one another's façade of protection. Protection from the hurt in the past they had suffered from at the hands of former partners, both victims of a broken heart, however not a regrettable past. With children to care for, they had both learnt to move on and desert the pain in a clouded corner of the winding road of their lives; it was for that reason both seemed to handle no objection in developing this relationship further.

"So… I'm curious. Where are we going tonight?" Questioned Karen as their trance was broken with the gentle sound of her voice. They were only a few millimetres apart, and the desire to kiss was increasing by the moment, however with the door wide open and the sound of Janeece's heels echoing down the corridor they both resisted.

"It's a surprise," he replied, feigning annoyance which was accompanied with a smile.

"And how would I dress for surprise?"

There came a knock at the door once more, this time Karen Fisher's secretary as she stuttered in high heels and a dress which left little to the imagination. Both Rob and Karen could tell that their conversation would not progress from this stage, and that Karen's quiet morning had come to an end.

Sensing she would soon become busy, Rob quickly answered. "Initiative," he winked, kissing her quickly on the lips and turning to leave, passing a smirking Janeece who looked particularly interested in the scene as he left.

Once the site manager was out of hearing range, the mouthy employee spoke. "I always knew he fancied yer!"

Karen gave her a glaring look. "Was there anything in particular you wanted, Janeece? Or…?"

"Yeah, little miss Fisher here to see yer." She announced, before leaning forward. "If you ask me, she's after somethin'. Got a right smirk on 'er…"

"Yes, thank you, Janeece. I can take it from here. Send her in." Karen moved backwards to perch on the edge of her desk as her youngest daughter came into the office, closing the door behind her without removing the scrutinising eyes from her mother.

"I see Mister Scotcher just left," Jess commented.

"And taking a wild guess you want to know every single detail?" Karen watched as her daughter made for the sofa, sitting herself down before responding.

"Well that is why you told me to come."

Karen smiled warmly at the red head, straightening her back and joining her on the useful and handy, yet battered and bruised sofa. Once she began talking about this newfound relationship with Rob, Karen found herself unable to stop. Continuing with endless sentences, describing gently of the way he made her feel which would not burn her eighteen-year-old daughter's ears, despite the fact the love struck headmistress knew she had most likely felt and experienced similar. Steering upon the topic of their date and kiss, as well as the events of the previous night Jess' jaw drooped slightly, and was about to make a responsive comment when there came a prompt, sharp knock at the door and Chris Mead's head appeared.

"Sorry," he immediately commented, noticing Jess and instantly forgetting the regular formalities. "Karen, I've got Denzil Kelly in the cooler. He's- He's not coping well; he lashed out at Kyle."

The headmistress turned to her daughter apologetically, however was essentially prevented from speaking. "Go, it's fine. We'll talk more later."

And soon enough the eighteen-year-old was left alone in the office, and was about to leave before she noticed a formerly crumpled piece of paper, sitting in the waste paper basket with a rather interesting design. Taking it in her hand, she smiled to herself and pocketed the ammunition, leaving the office as the bell rang.

-WLR-

"Jess!"

She could hear her mother yelling from the confinements of her own bedroom. Jess Fisher could not help but find it amusing how her mother was getting so incredibly wound up at the fact she knew not of what to wear. It was only when she heard the desperate and agitated plea once more that she followed the source of the noise.

Finding it in quick succession, Jess opened the door of her mother's bedroom only to find what must have been the entire contents of her wardrobe sprawled across the bed. "Rob will be here in _ten _minutes and I still have no idea what to wear!"

"OK, OK calm down! Where is he taking you?"

"He wouldn't say, would he?" She responded sarcastically in a fit of self induced rage. "Bloody man."

Jess attempted to suppress a giggle, only for her mother to snap an enormously tempestuous glare in her direction as she failed. In her eyes you could visualise the raging seas, however behind the placid exterior was a bright ray of sunshine. Jess could only assume that was down to the male charms of a certain site manager. Since her dad had left, he seemed to have left Karen alone on a wild, wild sea. However now, there seemed to be a lifeboat constantly present.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh God!" Screeched Karen as she responded by walking briskly down the stairs. Reaching the front door, she opened without a second thought and was immediately met by the sight of Rob, dressed in a pair of knee-length shorts and a casual top. Taking in his appearance, Karen's heart fluttered, especially as he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready?"

For a moment Karen was silent, until she suddenly realised the pondering question and responded. "Urm, no. I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to change." She lied, hoping he would not notice the blood rush to her cheeks. "Listen, urm come in. Make yourself at home and I'll be five minutes."

After showing Rob into the living room, Karen rushed upstairs in a prompt attempt to get changed. Whilst she was up there, both Jess and Harry joined Rob in a bid to unravel as much information as possible.

"So, you're dating my mum?" Harry began, Rob taken aback by the protective tone of his voice.

"Urm… Yes," responded Rob timidly.

Harry narrowed his eyes menacingly. "No funny business, yeah?"

"Err, no?" With that Harry left the room, leaving behind a traumatised Rob and a sister whom fell into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry," she apologised. "Sorry about him."

"He's not usually like that, then?"

"He's the man of the house now."

"Ah." Rob nodded, understanding.

For a few moments, silence reigned throughout the room, capitalising upon the awkward individuals who had yet to become better acquainted. The teenager shot a warm smile across to Rob, hoping he would awaken the conversation in any way. Eventually, he did. "Are you not going to give me the third degree too, then?"

"No. I know my mum likes you."

Rob smiled. "And the feeling's mutual."

Karen then burst into the room. She had opted for a white, summery, knee-length skirt and a plain black short sleeved t-shirt accompanied by a cardigan for warmth should they be out until late. "Right, are we ready? I hope Jess hasn't been revealing anything too embarrassing."

Rob, who had gotten to his feet, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, nothing too outrageous. Few baby photos…"

"What?"

"Mum he was joking! No go, personally I'm getting sick of the sight of yer!" Mimicking, Jess began pushing the pair until they were out of the front door. She smiled warmly as the pair's fingers interlocked. "I'll see you two love birds later!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so, so much for the reviews and those who have alerted and favourited. Those honestly make me smile so much!**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Four**

Both members of the couple were sitting in a comfortable silence, the faint murmuring of the car engine being the only source of noise available as the vehicle sped along the road. Slowly the vast buildings of Rochdale were beginning to disperse from sight, replaced by the green spectacle of the suburbs. Since reluctantly having to prise their interlocked fingers apart, the next ten minutes or so had been spent shooting small smiles and warm glances in the direction of the other.

Karen Fisher still held no idea as to where he was taking her tonight. As a man of his word, Rob had kept his lips sealed about their date in the hope of it being a lovely surprise for her. However, the occasional "what lovely weather" and the relieved expression etched across his face provided a small incline to the surplus of potential locations for their date within Karen's mind. The sun, despite the time nearing six, was still shining brightly - a couple of clouds were shadowing its ultimate glory, however the scene portrayed still gave the element of a tranquil environment.

"Still no idea?" Rob spoke, breaking the silence like a shard of glass yet leaving no sharp, dangerous edges which would leave the pair vulnerable to injury. His head turned briefly, his eyes settling to smile at her before he looked forward once more to concentrate on the road.

"A few," she admitted in response. "But none worth voicing."

A couple more moments on the road, and Rob steered to the left slightly and pulled over by the side of the isolated road. The scene was picturesque: fields as far as the eye could see, a few sheep dotted grazing on the grass, a human built, stone wall protecting the field from unwanted visitors… Karen gasped audibly. "You look lovely by the way, Karen. I forgot to say before."

The headmistress took her eyes away from the fields, the beautiful surroundings of the countryside, as her lips arched into a smile at his simple comment. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she complimented in return. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his hand take her own, their fingers lacing together as if moulded to perfection. Leaning across slightly, to his side of the car, Karen placed her lips upon his own - no act of lust, temptation or desire, but a simple kiss which signified her thanks.

"So, I suppose you'll be wondering…" Rob leant away from Karen, with much despair at the loss of contact. "You'll be wondering what we're doing here." His hand moved to unclip his seat belt.

"I have been curious," confessed Karen as she too mirrored his actions.

"Well may you be curious no longer…" Rob opened the car door, once out leaning back inside and urging her to follow him. "Come on." As Karen too stepped outside of the car, she was instantly hit with the warm summer nights, a soft gentle breeze to accompany the glorious weather as she followed Rob around to the boot of his car.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to carry anything? You seem to have brought a lot," commented Karen as she studied him removing his carefully prepared garments. He had clearly made such an effort for this date, as she would find out once they were seated.

"No it's fine, I can manage," smirked Rob, taking hold of a medium sized picnic basket and blanket, draping the soft fabric over his arm to ensure he could use his spare hand to once more justify the contact between himself and Karen.

"As long as you're sure."

Taking his hand, wrapping her own tightly around it, they both walked across to a metal gate, slightly ajar which allowed the couple to enter of their own accord. A couple of minutes into their stroll, and the pair settled themselves on a beautiful spot on a grassy hill overlooking the fields beneath. Rob placed the wick basket upon the ground, laying out the picnic blanket so the two of them could sit themselves down.

"After you, Mrs Fisher."

Rob was polite. Even Karen had to admit, it was the politeness and the wit of his charming character that had swept her off her feet. To the naked eye, to anyone else judging their relationship from the bounds of oblivion, he would be the simple caretaker in the school she governed; a man not fit nor worthy of her attention, let alone the romantic involvement. However, as appose to the rest of her life, she did not care what others should think. They both worked in a secondary school, Waterloo Road to be exact, where judgement was higher on the agenda than current coursework. Karen Fisher knew overcoming the barrier of the school would be no issue, both teachers and pupils alike knew of her family and their past, and quite simply she did not care what anyone should think of her newfound relationship with Mister Scotcher. A glance in his direction would summon an immediate smile, a rare occurrence after the events of the last year. Having gone from the state of never feeling able to trust a man again, here she was offering her heart to another.

Rob and Karen sat together for over half an hour, his arm draping loosely across her shoulder as she snuggled into his muscular shape. The food had been delicious, or whether Karen had simply been enjoying herself because of her company, she did not know. The mixture of salads, sandwiches, crisps and fruit were accompanied with the delicacy of red wine, Rob apologising for the lack of white despite her meek protests at assuring him this date was perfect. Taking another sip of her wine, she placed the glass down to the side of them and proceeded in wrapping her right arm around him, her head resting upon his shoulder. "This has been lovely, Rob."

"It's not over yet."

Leaning forwards to the basket, Rob pulled from it a mouth watering sponge cake, decorated with sprinkles and icing upon the top. "That looks delicious," Karen commented.

"Baked by yours truly."

"You bake?" An astonished Karen pondered, her facial expression portraying her surprise slightly more than intended. Kindly accepting a generously cut slice of cake, she began tucking in with her fork, attempting to eat elegantly in front of Rob as he eyed her superstitiously.

"Not often, I must admit. But still, it should be edible - I hope?"

Nodding, a mouth full of cake, Karen murmured her response. "Mmm." After her mouth was empty of the rich desert, she spoke. "It's lovely."

"Oh come on, you don't have to polish it up on my account."

"No really, it's very good." Persisted the headmistress as her eyes failed to leave the line of vision with his own. "Just don't let my compliments go to your head… It might explode." She winked, both remembering their conversations on the first day of school, which was now over four weeks ago. Her head swooped to rest upon his shoulder once again, the wavy locks of her fading blonde hair nestling gently in the crook of his muscular frame. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I could eat another thing, even if I wanted to."

"Don't worry, I may have overcompensated on the food." His arm snaked around her waist as he dropped his head to rest upon her own. He planted a kiss upon the top of her head, the smell of her hair intoxicating him into a world of desire and a strong urge to fight for this woman and all she represented, comfort her in her time of need as a rock by her side. "Karen," he murmured, watching as she turned to face him, a glint in her eye.

"Oh, Rob."

The kiss was clumsy at first, a simple connection of the lips as their hands explored the bodies of the other. Karen's hands came to his head, her fingers threading through the strands of the brown mess of his hair whilst his own travelled to wrap around her waist. Mere seconds later and Karen could feel his tongue begin to prise open her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth as he required a further taste of this magnificent woman. Their tongues battled for dominance, surrendering, alas at the same time fighting to be in control.

The sound of a mobile phone interrupted their passion. Karen groaned, recognising the familiar ring tone. Fumbling around in her pocket for the phone, her lips still attached to the male counterpart, Karen reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and glanced at her phone. Her reaction was imminent, as soon as she read the name flashing across the screen the kiss was taken to another level of passion. "It's not important," she spoke into the kiss.

… There came the ring tone once again, the caller clearly persistent.

"I think you should get that," commented Rob.

Karen sighed, flinging herself at the phone and pressing the green button to accept the call off this contact. Raising the mobile to her ear, you could see the anger in her eyes as she spat harshly with a certain venom. "Charlie, this had better be good."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not entirely convinced with this chapter. I couldn't seem to get the ending right but I've decided to post now anyway. Thank you again for all the response to the previous chapter; I hope you all enjoy this one, too.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Five**

The little car approached the house, the grinding of gravel beneath the tyres filling the empty silence that paraded in such a small place. Since the call Karen had seemed strangely on edge; never before had Rob seen her like this, however he simply assumed it was the result of a heart which had before been shattered and cruelly crushed - he himself had experienced similar pain. Rob could barely find the space to park as Karen's usual monstrosity took over seventy percent of the driveway, and in addition to that a land rover which he assumed belonged to her ex-husband. Karen sighed, a desperate plea which signified her reluctance to be absorbed into this potential argument. Raised voices and a bellowing confrontation with her ex-husband did not fill her with the utmost joy, and it was certainly not how she had imagined her evening with Rob ending. Running her fingers through the mess of roughly blonde hair, dishevelled from their time outside in the natural wind, she turned and shot a smile consisting of thanks in his direction.

"Listen, there's no need for you to stay, this could get messy. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Karen voiced, attempting to end her evening with Rob in the same condition as it had begun. Inviting him inside, even for a coffee, she expected would cause rows, verbal abuse would commence and their newfound liking for one another would be tattered and left in a vulnerable state neither wished to visit.

"Hey, are you sure?" His hand automatically; almost subconsciously found her cheek. At first Rob thought this may have been too much, too affectionate for a relationship on its second date. Alas, at seeing the look of gratitude in her eyes, those beautiful orbs of which she did not reveal in their true light often enough, his worries ceased. "I don't have to go."

Karen nodded, forcing herself to restrain the adamant tears from escaping her fierce eyes. "I had a really lovely time," her own hand took hold of his as she attempted to reason with him, removing it from her cheek. "Please, I don't want this spoilt now."

"I like you, Karen," admitted Rob, his heart leaping from its usual location in the chest cavity as he audibly made this declaration of affection. "I like you a lot."

No word of a lie, Karen was taken aback by the sincere truth in his statement. Responding to this statement, she brought his hand back to her cheek, stroking it along the smooth texture of her skin. "Then let's make it official. Tomorrow."

She had visions. A kiss, perhaps on the main steps or even the corridor at work, in front of all around them too. She would happily display her devotion to this man before all the people she spent the entire week with. For him to then have the ability to stalk past Janeece; waltz into her office no questions asked. She could sit there in her chair, him behind her; his hands lightly massaging her shoulders whilst he simultaneously placed kisses upon the exposed flesh of her neck. She moaned pleasurably at the thought. Also, to walk across the playground with her hand in his, maybe even arrive at school together… In the staffroom too, they could make each other coffee and stand there giggling, staring lovingly and care not for the remarks of Grantly and the like…

"Does this mean I can update my Facebook page?"

He playfully smiled at her, awakening her from the much preferred day dream where she would not, in a few moments time, be facing a confrontation with her ex-husband. With a small laugh, Karen spoke her goodbyes inaudibly and opened the car door - breathing the fresh air as if summoning the energy soon to be required.

Once Karen was safely through her front door, Rob Scotcher reversed from the small part of the driveway he had managed to gain access of and began his journey home. A smile was clearly visible upon his face, until his thoughts settled upon the specific individual whom would be waiting at home upon his arrival. Rob was well aware that his wife was worming her way back into their lives, and could only imagine the potential devastating impact on this new relationship with Karen Fisher. Deciding now, at this moment, that he would speak to her in the morning, he continued with his drive home whilst be known to him Karen faced her own problems.

-WLR-

"Where the hell have you been? I come to check on the kids; see how they're doing and I find them on their own eating a bloody takeaway!"

The bellowing of her ex-husband sent sound waves through her ears, loud enough to burst the drums should she not have been fighting with such resistance. His anger; his callous replies, however, simply fuelled her responses further.

"Don't you dare patronise me," began Karen, and air of feistiness in her voice awakening the strong and independent woman she had become since his departure. "And don't even show up here playing the concerned father! You know full well both Jess and Harry are old enough to look after themselves… Or would you? You haven't exactly been around, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but maybe I should now that you seem to be gallivanting off with other men!" Spat Charlie, aware of the fact both his son and daughter were eagerly prying on the conversation stuck in the hallway, taking shallow refuge in the form of the kitchen door.

"I think I have every right- No, I know that I have every right to be, as you so kindly put it, 'gallivanting' with other men. You managed to shack up with someone new quick enough!" Karen was well aware that she was using Rob and their relationship to expose her anger further, however the truth was there beneath the harsh insults Charlie was shooting in her direction. The truth was, the plural of man could never be true. Since he had left her, Karen had been shattered. Of course, to the eye of all around her she had to remain strong - a head teacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive with no bottle would hardly go far with the board. The only time she recalled, at this moment in time, not fighting to protect her vulnerability and image was when Jess had first discussed with her about Maria. How she had apologised for not recognising her pain, she had not said a thing. Simply, she had acknowledged the hurt, and the betrayal that their wedding vows should have prevented. It still brought a tear to her eye, however she would never allow Charlie to know of this. Rob gave her that opportunity of freedom, a long and distant hope of happiness after the torment of heartbreak.

"Oh here we go, same old Karen. Maria is different." He pronounced those last three words with such effort; such venom as his anger began to boil.

"Oh, so the fact you were shagging her whilst we were still married makes that whole lot of difference?" Karen could sense she was becoming more and more vulnerable as she finally spoke what she had been thinking for the past months. She could sense the tears that were longing to be released and cascade down her cheeks.

"Dad!" Came a shout from the kitchen door, slightly ajar as four curious eyes peeked through. The voice was Harry's, and at the sound of his voice both parents left their dispute and turned their attention towards their youngest child. Harry could sense his mother's increasingly fragile state, they had always had that sort of bond, as far as he could remember. "Just go."

"Son?"

"Just do as he says, dad. Leave us alone now," Jess urged as she joined the conversation, moving into the hallway in a pair of jeans and a tight-fitted top.

"I just want you to be happy, love."

"And we are happy - we both are. So are you and so is mum. So just leave it, would you?" Before the affair had been revealed, the growing teenager would never have imagined this situation: her, sticking up for her mother over her father. Times really did change, and so did her understanding of the home situation she had remained oblivious to for years it seemed.

"I'll always be here if you need me. For both of you."

Making sure his comment was accepted and understood by the two teenagers, Charlie withdrew from the situation, turning and heading for the front door. Passing Karen he barely glanced at her, perhaps in fear of visualising a victorious smirk. However it was not there, instead she gazed to the floor, downtrodden and deflated, and continued to do so until guided into the living room and provided with a hot, steaming mug of tea by her two children.

Karen seemed absorbed in a fictitious daydream, alarming her children as they both took a seat beside her. It was Jess who decided to speak, eventually. "Mum? Are you OK? Do you need anything else?"

Abruptly tearing herself from her thoughts, Karen's head turned to smile at her two children, clearly concerned of her welfare, and would be even if she decided to protest. "I'm fine, darling. You two go to bed. It's late." She could sense her youngest daughter about to challenge, therefore she simply rested her hand upon hers. "Go, I'm just going to watch some TV; sort out some files for tomorrow."

"OK," accepted Jess, admitting defeat and standing upright, taking Harry with her as they left their mother alone in the living area.

Feet tucked beneath her, Karen seemed warmly embraced in a cloud of heat and comfort as she effortlessly watched the television, however her concentration seemed to waver. Removing the mobile phone from her pocket, she noticed one, small notification in the corner of the home screen. It signified a message, and as she opened to find Rob to be the sender, her happiness could not be measured.

"_Are you OK? Rob xx"_

Beginning to write a reply, Karen began considering a potential collection of words. Smiling to herself, she typed out a message, however paused before sending to read through. Sighing in disgrace of herself, she began to delete the message, attempting once more to re-scramble the term "fancy coming over?" into her reply. Eventually, and after some debate, Karen decided against this. A simple thanks for his concern, and a protest that she was indeed fine seemed sufficient enough. Placing two kisses upon the end of her text, rubbing her thumb across the two letters tenderly, she hit send and then proceeded in placing the phone upon the coffee table.

It was not long before Karen had fallen asleep upon the sofa, exhausted with the events of today. Two men were on her mind that night, both whom had captured her attention, whether it be twenty three years or merely a month ago...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the feedback, and thank you chicken160688 for reading this through beforehand.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Six**

"Naomi, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh shut up, Rob. Aiden is my son too."

-WLR-

The morning was cool, and a brisk walk for Karen in the bright sunshine of the Thursday morning awaited as she stepped out of her car. She inhaled deeply, the headmistress cherishing a moment alone in her school as she noticed a particular caretaker's car had not yet arrived. Well strictly speaking she had become aware of this upon arrival at the previously unopened gates, merely assuming that Rob had been running late. Not dwelling upon the topic for too long however, Karen Fisher becoming admittedly nervous for when she would next be setting her eyes upon him, she opened the main doors of the school with her set of keys and allowed herself entrance into the echoing corridor.

Subconsciously, Karen turned to the left, her eyes falling upon one door in particular. Its solid, wooden structure could be felt as she moved forward and ran her hand smoothly down it, affectionately as she imagined he too would be touching it as the day progressed. Oh boy, she thought to herself. She was smitten, incoherently. Having not felt like this for so long, it having been years since herself and Charlie had shared such a passionate relationship, this resulted in the feeling that she had never felt so love struck; never felt so swept off of her feet. It was new unmarked territory, of which right now she was exploring with the prowess of a lion. She found herself incapable of coherent thought; her heart would thump abruptly and inconsiderately against its protective rib cage, leap into her mouth suddenly without warning. She had once associated this kind of love with story books: fiction, written to provide elements of fantasy to small children and adults alike. The magnificence of living within such a reality was captivatingly sublime; almost delusory.

Before she knew otherwise, the clock had turned meaning students and teachers were arriving ready to begin another strenuous and interesting day at Waterloo Road, with anonymous troubles that would almost certainly arise and rear havoc for the persistent and tackling headmistress. Proudly, she walked out of a set of double doors, stood on the steps overlooking her students arriving for another day. She smiled, satisfied with all she seemed to have achieved here. Greeting all who passed her with a good morning, the apprehensive individual could not help but wonder of Rob's whereabouts. Eying her own daughter walking into school with Vicki, Karen assumed the two friends were rebuilding their relationship after the drama with Aiden.

Then she saw Rob. She gasped, he was wearing one of those shirts she had taken a particular liking to. Karen had commented on many an occasion of how such items of clothing suited him, ever since their date. Date? She was in a relationship. The sentence in her mind felt almost surreal. Since Charlie had left home, Karen had done what she presumed most partners did in her situation - she had thrown herself into work, set up the protective barriers; clouded herself in a bubble which allowed little emotion through into her system. The layers around her heart had become rock solid, molecules close and compact resulting in little impact from persistent pressure. Rob had most certainly changed that. Solid had turned to liquid, she could feel the trickling of water as it turned from its former state of ice.

Her lips were moist, assuming they would soon be in close contact with that of his. Then she saw it. The scene which shattered her heart. Her eyes widened, hoping to gain a further perspective of this situation. There stood Rob, Aiden by his side accompanied by a woman she recognised as his mother. Oh she remembered the confrontation in her office; the tone in her voice which screamed someone of arrogance. Witnessing her arm snaking around Rob's waist, Karen felt almost choked. Her respiratory organs were ceasing in their function, all failing in delivering the necessary air she required to breath; to stand here unaffected by the scene currently being played. A voice in her head told her to look at Rob, however her eyes would simply not divert from the arm around his body, wishing it was her. Had she looked, the headmistress would have seen his dispute and his attempt to remove the unwanted touch.

Karen remained absorbed in a cloud of betrayal and hurt until she heard his voice. "Karen…"

Her eyes diverted, connecting with his own yet the passion she once held had disappeared, as though a candle had been blown out and all hope had vanished with the withering flame. Sensing he was about to kiss her, she pushed him away. His lips were merely a millimetre away from her own, and the sharpness of her action alerted all of those around them, all eying up the couple and the rejection of their headmistress. "No."

"I thought- I thought we discussed this last night? I'm sorry if it's still too early." Reasoned Rob quietly, bordering the line of a whisper, attempting to understand the rationality of her actions. "I thought you…"

"Whatever you thought, Rob, you thought wrong," stressing the first thought, Karen became aware of the callous whispers and desperate glances from the students fighting for a view around them. "Mister Scotcher, there's a leak in the toilets if you don't mind looking. That's assuming you don't have to return home at all today."

"Karen, I don't understand…" spoke Rob, hurt by the irrationality and the formality of her speech.

"It's Mrs Fisher."

-WLR-

Both parties remained in pure solitude all day. Rob had been sat in his chair for hours now, racking his brain and wondering what he could have done to cause such upset. The idea he had left her last night crossed his mind, however he remembered the mobile messages they had shared; the kisses upon the end and exactly how they had felt to him. Surely she would not have responded in such a way had she been angry with him. He would happily have stood beside Karen last night, however given it was by her own request he had returned home, he still remained confused. Had Charlie said something to her? Was it… Naomi. Cursing himself for being so insanely oblivious, naïve and imbecilic he ran his hands through his hair in such torment and disbelief. The unwanted touches of his, soon to be ex after the discussion of last night, wife had been far from discrete. Naomi had certainly not been pleased at his mention of Karen the previous night, even bringing forward the accusation that as a father he should be concentrating on his son. Of course, he did not stand for such an impertinent and hypocritical insult, and had it not been for the plea of Aiden that they should resume talking in the morning, he would have thrown her out there and then.

He had remained awake all of the night, unable to sleep at the thought of the individual whom shattered his heart so long ago in the next room, when Karen remained so far away in comparison. It pained him, physically to think of what Karen may have seen; what she must have assumed…

The cooler was designed for students. A peaceful room to allow the children a chance at calming their thoughts before returning to their education. It seemed fitting that Karen Fisher found herself seated in this particular room. She had taken a front row seat; her elbows rested gently upon the wooden table whilst supporting her head. Most people had simply left Karen to her own devices, anyone having entered the room either receiving a cold-hearted stare or merely nothing at all. Even Chris had quickly left, the uncomfortable atmosphere of the room lingering over him; the scorching silence from the headmistress whom he shared a mutual understanding with almost too painful to bare. The image would replay within her mind, over and over again until the tears would fall once more until she mentally hit herself for acting so vulnerable. She longed to be stronger, to have the ability to numb her senses and not be affected this much. It angered her to realise such an impact the caretaker, the impact Rob, had had on her; how much she was now aching; how she had let down her guard only for him to destroy all she had once protected.

Unaware of the door opening, Karen Fisher did not realise she had company until a voice called out.

"Mum…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all, so much.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Seven**

"Mum?"

The single syllable rang through her mind, the only name she would acknowledge and respond to even slightly. Karen's eyes were stained with tears, and she could only justify the appearance of her youngest daughter through the self-induced restricted vision. Her distinctive auburn hair was a give away, that and the fact she could recognise her daughter's voice in a crowd of one thousand.

She blinked, repeatedly so as she managed to gain some sort of perspective. The first thing she noticed was a look of worry etched across her powdered face. The next minute and Jess was sat beside her, using the double desk to her advantage and placing her hands nervously upon the desk. The first thing Karen noticed was the thick, black nail varnish and the excessive amount of bracelets that she tended to dislike in school and would voice in her assemblies. Karen's right hand outstretched to take hold of her daughters, laughing slightly and clearing her throat which had become choked with salty tears. "You really shouldn't be wearing all of these in school, Jess."

"Don't do that, mum. Don't hide away from what's really wrong," proposed the teenager in one tone as her head slowly turned from the whiteboard to her mother. "Mr Mead said you'd been in here all day."

Karen withdrew her hand; hoping similarly to be withdrawn from the situation, also. She exhaled. "I just needed a bit of space," reassured Karen, however she was not fooling her daughter whom persisted.

"Space from what?" Half a minute passed and silence was evading the room; filling the corners and lingering much like a particularly bad stench. "From Rob?"

Karen sniffed, not an acknowledgement of such but enough for her daughter to understand knowingly the route of all problems. A single tear fell from her eye, gliding down the pale shade of her cheek tauntingly. The sense of accepting such a forceful blow to her heart, holding no form of resistance against the painful stab in her chest, left the usually feisty headmistress numb to all knowing glances. Her emotions were running wild and she cared not for those who witnessed the devastating impact.

As her mother remained in a deep pit of silence - keeping herself from facing the truth - shrouded by steep embankments preventing her from reaching safe and secure formalities, the concerned daughter pulled from her pocket a folded piece of paper. She was aware of her mother's distant trance and how she had failed to notice her previous action. The teenager hoped this would be the life boat desperately required by the wandering headmistress upon a lonely bark. Her fingers carefully unfolded the piece of paper, her actions still not to attract the attention of Karen. Once the paper had been diminished of all obscurities, merely a crumpled white sheet lay flat upon the table, you could see of its content. Two stick figures had been drawn in black biro pen, one distinctively male and the other female. The female figure had been labelled Karen, whereas next to the other the name Rob could be visualised. The close proximity of their bodies and the clear holding of hands portrayed their happiness - not to mention the vagrant smiles upon the simply constructed faces.

"I found this," spoke Jess as she attempted to break her mother's silent streak. The mystery of what it could be her daughter had found attracted the attention of Karen, who averted her eyes and fell from such a trance, a delusory state of mind. "It was in your office."

Karen chuckled to herself, tracing a finger fondly over the crumpled sheet of lined paper of which she recognised to be her recently constructed design. "Silly thing," she muttered.

"I know how happy you were, mum. But I'm sure whatever Rob's done that he's sorry-" She had absolutely no idea as to what could have caused her mum to fall into such a fragile state. After the short conversation herself and Harry had shared with Rob the previous night she assumed their relationship would have lasted considerably longer.

"Don't Jess, please." Karen pleaded, diverting her attention back to the bare walls ahead of her. The simplicity seemed to give her comfort, or at least something for her mind to wander upon instead of dwelling upon the topic of her disastrous relationships. She feared her heart could not take the puncture of another blow. A heart made of tracing paper, be careful or it may tear.

"I've never seen you this broken." The truth in her daughter's words rattled through the maze she had locked herself within. As if she were absorbed into a mild state of perplexity that remained intangible to all of those around her. "Even when dad left you were never like this… When Gran died, yeah you were real upset but-"

"This is different," croaked the headmistress almost inaudibly - just loud enough to prevent her daughter mid-sentence, succumbing to a sudden stand still. "I let him in," admitted Karen as her eyes became misted with tears once more, for goodness knows the amount of times already that day. "Since your dad left I've been insusceptible to anything like this. I shut myself out. I did that for so long with Rob, scared that he may do the same… I thought he was different."

"He is different, mum. You should see the way he looks at yer!"

It took strength for the usually feisty teenager to summon a reply. Never had she heard such an endearing truth from her mother's mouth, especially surrounding her feelings.

"I've also seen the way he looks at his wife."

"Soon to be ex."

A new voice appeared n the room, a recognisable voice of whose tone was gentle but assertive. There stood the site manager, leant against the door frame ever so slightly, eying the older female nervously as her head rose and her eyes diverted to meet with his own. The lingering sadness that met him, shattered his soul there and then. He could feel the shards descending through his body whilst his mind frantically searched for the glue by means to fix both unique, cardiac muscles. So lost in his own thoughts, he barely acknowledged the disappearance of the teenager until the gentle sound of her voice swam through his ears.

"Please, spare me the details."

"I'm sorry for what you saw this morning."

Karen replied in one, dreary tone. "You didn't stop it."

"I didn't want to cause a scene."

Rob knew his response was nowhere near worthy of her forgiveness, however in the moment he could not think of anything more concise. He needed to share with her now the feelings he held, even if the words could not wholly describe such adapt and irrevocably marvellous emotions.

Steadily the woman rose to her feet, planting her hands flat on the table to support her weakened frame. Not taking her eyes off of the site manager, her pupils widened in momentary shock. "A scene? You didn't want to cause a scene?" The words could barely be released from her mouth, caught in her throat able to provide the sentence in an audible whisper.

As she made for the door, assuming to escape the sufferable torment weighing down the room and making the atmosphere unbearable, his arm went across to prevent her purposeful stride. His eyes were sincere, his heart longing to wrap his arms around this woman and protect her from the harsh circumstances coursing through the world. "I am sorry… I want to make things right."

"Right for who?" She asked weakly, merely inches from the taunting, muscular frame. She could smell his scent, inhaling such a magnificent smell that released an overriding passion and desire within the blood in her veins.

"Right for both of us. Right for you."

His hand moved to come into contact with her cheek, grazing across the smooth skin. She leant into his touch, forgetting all errors and misconceptions in that one moment. Not only were her caressing her cheek, but he was also caressing her senses. The look in his eye seemed to lift the heavy weight from her shoulders, the twinkle in his eye confirming all she needed to be aware of. The brightness could have given any star chase, for sure.

As his other hand moved to grasp one of her own, their fingers interlocking in an action that need not require words, their lips inevitably met. A chaste kiss, no act of passion, merely the reconciliation of two souls in a deep, promise to each other. Karen Fisher could not quite believe it, the man whom broke her heart this morning had progressed in soothing and rebuilding, providing the necessary antibiotics and pain relief.

"I meet with the solicitor later this afternoon," confirmed Rob who had drawn back ever so slightly. "How about afterwards we go for a drink?"

"Half past four?""It's a date."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all the response. Please let me know what you think to this!**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Eight**

Lunchtime had passed in a somewhat haze, the hour set aside for taking time out of the day being used by Karen Fisher to capitalize upon the growing amount of paperwork she had neglected all that morning. She thought herself to be foolish, for allowing such waves of emotion to wash over her; how she had visibly drowned in feelings of such vulnerability. Totally submerged in her thoughts and in the disarray of fine black print, the headmistress did not notice a soft knock upon her slightly ajar office door. Rob stood, leant against the door frame wearing an undeniably exclusive smile as he watched her: eyes narrow; filled with concentration, a crinkled brow as she burrowed herself in a mass of paperwork.

"Knock knock," he murmured, loud enough for Karen to hear alas not enough to startle. Her response was to lift her head, her eyes seemingly taking part in a merry dance as they fell upon his masterful stance. The tone of his muscles, his body in no way a mesomorph shape yet still mouth watering, seeped through the checked shirt, causing Karen to stare subconsciously, her tongue skimming her lower lip. Rob noticed this, and could not help but comment. "I'll just go, it seems you're rather happy somewhere else." He laughed.

Karen shook off his usual sarcasm and so-called wit with a small laugh. "No don't you dare, I'm glad of the company. I swear I'm going insane with this," she referred to the printed sheet in front of her. Her mind blotching out certain words, the headmistress soon feared she would lose her sanity should she sit staring at this for a moment longer. Part of her mind told her to engage in more conversation with Rob, however the still sceptical edge of her brain told her to continue with this mild form of torture.

"Yeah, I knew that already," came a remark from Rob, a cheeky smile playing on his lips as he withdrew from the doorway and closed the solid structure behind him. He walked casually over to the desk, placing down a plastic sandwich box, inside which contained a sandwich which he intended for her to eat.

"Let me guess, you've come here to wind me up as well as lecture me on how important eating is?" Karen looked up from her position in the desk chair, eying the sandwich; scrutinising. The filling seemed to be tuna and sweet corn, the knowledge of which caused the headmistress to sigh satisfactorily. Being well aware that the school canteen no longer sold such a delicacy with her preferred brown bread, the thought that Rob must have asked this to be made specifically caused her heart to lurch involuntarily.

Oh good God, she really had fallen back into that state. She even surprised herself, how quickly she had understood and forgiven him this morning, as well as the time he had appeared on her doorstep after the travesty between her daughter and his son had been lingering. It confused her, after all that time with her ex-husband and the resistance she had shown in the latter stages of their relationship, to throw that all away with the new site manager at a simple touch. Karen Fisher could not quite comprehend this, not even in the slightest.

"Yes…" He admitted, lingering before continuing with what he had clearly come to discuss with her. "And no."

"Oh?" Karen asked, the pitch in her voice raising as she began wondering what it could be besides the delicious sandwich that she was now biting into that had drawn him to her office. Her eyes observed him as he tapped his finger continually on the desk, clearly fighting to summon the words required to continue their conversation.

"That, and to ask you a favour." Rob awaited a response, however received no audible answer, simply a look in her eyes that told him to continue. "I need to meet with my solicitor at half two. I'm on top of all that needs doing so you won't have to-"

"Rob, that's fine," assured Karen, raising herself from the chair and walking around to join him in front of her desk. Her hand came to rest upon his chest, her fingers delicately tracing patterns across his clothing whilst wishing it was not there. "I do recall you mentioning that earlier…"

"Ah, rumbled. Yes Mrs Fisher, I just came to see you." The look in his eye told her everything, and only a second later his lips were moving softly against her own; her hands moving upwards to loop around his neck as his own encompassed her waist securely.

-WLR-

Karen paid the taxi driver the agreed fair, stepping out into the gloomy evening outside the pub. Herself and Rob had arranged to meet here, and whilst returning home to change into a more comfortable jeans and top, she had decided that a taxi would be a more reasonable idea than to drive. Karen would have happily walked, had it not been for the forecast of heavy rain and the looming clouds above in the sky which dampened the atmosphere of what she hoped was going to be a lovely evening.

Her heels swiftly came into the contact with the concrete pavement, and whilst the eager headmistress was about to enter the pub in search of her date, she felt a familiar vibrating coming from her coat pocket, one which she immediately responded to.

"_Rain check on the pub? Meet by the canal? Could do with a friend, Rob x"_

Not stopping to think of her next movements, Karen turned sharply and half walked; half ran in the direction of the canal. Taking approximately ten minutes in her quickened stroll, her mind riddled with possibilities surrounding what could have happened, she eventually found him constricted in his own thoughts sat on a wooden bench.

Cautiously approaching him, his eyes failing to notice her appearance as they stretched out to gaze upon the still water, Karen took a seat beside him. Removing her mobile phone from her pocket, she soon began to initiate their awaiting conversation. "I got your message."

His head turned, acknowledging her appearance with a small smile, one of which Karen saw through transparently and could only imagine had been forced for her benefit. She sighed to herself, not wanting this. If they were to be serious about each other, she wanted him to share his feelings no matter how much it may dent his stubborn male pride.

"Thanks for coming," he spoke quietly. "And sorry for cancelling our evening, I just didn't feel like…" He sighed, his head falling into his hands for a brief moment as he then ran them through his hair. "I don't know," he admitted, not only to Karen but to himself.

Reaching out for his hand, she took it within his own. She hoped this gesture, the contact of their skin would allow him to realise she was here, and that he could speak to her without fear of judgement, embarrassment; any of those negative feelings. "What happened this afternoon?"

It took him a moment to regain his composure, a deep breath; an inhalation of air yet his eyes never left the ground. "I did it." Karen began to understand where this conversation was leading, she had been through it all herself. "I filed for a divorce, and-" He stopped for a moment, pausing as if subtly processing his ideas on what to say next. "I don't know what to feel." He turned to face the female by his side, his eyes powerfully connecting with her own. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted this. I did, but it's still… It's still-"

"A marriage," she finished for him. "I know how you feel. When Charlie-" she paused; Rob turned his head eagerly, she barely spoke of her previous marriage. "When Charlie filed for a divorce, I fell apart. Of course he'd already done the damage earlier, but it still didn't change the fact our vows were being broken, and how it seemed all of those years had counted for nothing." She smiled pitifully, a tear forming in her eye at the harsh, painful memories. "I loved him, just like you loved Naomi. Nothing will erase those memories, they'll always be there." Karen took a deep breath, clearly struggling.

"I just feel as though a part of me has gone," he took over, keen to relinquish the pain he could see as she talked of her past, the hurt she had experienced similar to which he had. "But then there's you."

Karen blushed, her cheeks going a crimson shade whilst she attempted to hide it with the remaining hand she currently possessed, her other still wrapped tightly around Robs. "Look, we shouldn't get ahead-"

"Karen, don't do that. Don't hide away from this." Something this good, Rob thought, just had to be worth battling for and acknowledging. Slowly he reached across and brushed his lips against her own, revelling in the feel and how the simplest of touches would send warm shivers throughout his entire body. He could feel her responding, not only to his kiss but his comment, one which he could only presume was a positive answer.

They broke apart as the skies opened, bullets of rain storming down and hitting the defenceless couple. "Just our luck, eh?" Laughed Karen as pellets bounced off their bodies, hair beginning to become damp with the falling droplets of water. They both got to their feet, fingers remaining interlocked.

"Let me walk you home," announced Rob, ever the gentleman even after the harsh afternoon he had encountered. Slipping an arm around her waist, he was hardly going to accept a refusal. Karen was never in any doubt as to her reply, as she too weaved an arm around him; resting her head gently against his shoulder as they trawled back through glistening streets.

-WLR-

The rain had drowned them both, droplets of water dripping from the strands of their hair, Karen especially. Most would see being caught in the rain as unattractive, however Rob had never seen her so beautiful. He told her. The smile still stuck upon her face, sought from the laughter of their luck, or not as the case could have been said. Shutting the door behind her, they both proceeded in removing their wet coats, no sign of the two children who had presumably retired to bed as the sky outside had faded to deep blue.

Rob's arm outstretched, his hand grazing lightly upon her shoulder; preventing her from proceeding any further. He moved to stand directly before her, his eyes burning down to capture her own in a masterful trance. His left hand moved to mirror his right, both upon her shoulders and slipping the coat from its position there. It fell to the floor, and as did Robs as Karen copied his action whilst still locked in a sturdy battle of their enamour. Slowly he took her hand, bringing it to his mouth as he kissed it softly, brushing her fingertips with his lips. Karen stood, staring at him as he proceeded in this gesture of affection, and in that moment she felt a surge of energy wash over her, like a wave crashing against the shore, as if she lay beneath and could feel the entire force of such nature. Their lips soon met, tongues fighting their way through; battling for dominance whilst at the same time surrendering into the touch of the other. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly, then felt it move to clutch her hair as it clung to her face, still drowned courtesy of the rain. One arm moved to loop around his neck, providing her with the opportunity to pull him closer; further into the kiss as passion mounted. His hand skimmed lightly across her chest, allowing Karen to release an audible moan into his mouth, down to the hand which remained to her side. Gently taking hold of it, whilst simultaneously breaking away from the kiss, his thumb stroked her skin soothingly, his eyes never failing to leave her own.

"Come to bed with me," Karen finally spoke. It was a whisper, barely bordering the lines of an audible element of speech, however from the way she looked at him, he knew of her sincerity. He still had to check, the gentleman within shining through as per usual.

"To sleep, or…?"

"You know what for."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you so much, the response to the last chapter was amazing. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter, too. Sending much thanks over to psycho-pink-faerie for giving this chapter a read through. The morning after...**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Nine**

Fluttering her eyelids open, Karen Fisher awoke to the feel of his flesh against her own. His right arm lay protectively around her waist, his other resting upon her stomach as she figured his legs were also encompassing her own, both having fallen asleep in such a web of protection and unspoken longing. Her face remained burrowed within his chest, the hairs there tickling her skin, even as she moved upwards and began inhaling the distinctive smell within the crook of his neck. Warmly she smiled to herself, gently resting her eyes as she continued listening to his steady breathing, a sign of his deep sleep.

Her finger tips trailed delicately across his chest, tracing patterns wherever possible as she brought her lips to his flesh softly, so as not to wake him. Karen could not quite comprehend this feeling. She had barely known Rob a couple of months, he was the school site manager whom caught her eye, flirted with her a little bit. He had taken her out on dates, she had helped him with his homework, she had blushed like a silly school girl when he threw compliments in her direction, and there did happen to be a few of them. Her heart would flutter, her stomach in knots as he shone a smile towards her.

"Well good morning, Mrs Fisher."

She had failed to notice him awaken, causing her to jump, startled at the appearance of his voice. Immediately she propped herself up with one arm, gazing lovingly down into his eyes whilst placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. "Rob," she muttered wearily, clearly exhausted after the previous night. Beginning to press kisses along his jaw line, reaching his neck and then chest she was succumbed to a stand still, well metaphorically.

"As much as I'd love you to continue," he searched her eyes suggestively, tailoring a glint in his eye and a playful smirk on his lips. "It's still only Friday, we have school."

-WLR-

After a rather eventful breakfast, the appearance of Rob in the Fisher kitchen that morning stirring the imaginations of the two teenagers, the older of the two shooting her mother more suggestive looks than Harry had, Rob and Karen arrived at school, pulling up in her car as students began arriving slowly. Everyone wore the look of a Friday on their faces, already eying a weekend of whatever would take their fancy, teachers and students alike.

As Jess and Harry exited the car and made for the front doors, leaving their mother and her new "boyfriend" as they had referred to him as, given the fact he had spent the night, Rob took the long awaited opportunity to take hold of her hand. "So, _girlfriend_…"

"Oh God, I feel like one of the kids when you say it like that…" Karen trailed off, laughing daintily. Quickly noticing his saddened look, she continued. "Not that I don't like the idea."

"Mmm," murmured Rob. "… Behind the bike sheds, footsy under the table-"

He received a rather sharp nudge in the ribs. They both laughed, relishing in the company of one another, before they both begrudgingly made their way into school, Rob to his office and Karen to hers. Greeted by the smell of strong coffee and a particularly enthusiastic looking Janeece, the headmistress soon began to wonder as to what could be the reason for this. Gratefully taking the mug, she took a sip whilst the secretary rambled about various ideas for the end of year prom.

"And I've got this idea, right… Us teachers go, but everyone has to bring a date, like!" She looked suspiciously toward Mrs Fisher, who wore a vagrant smile across her lips at the suggestion. "It's been dead exciting this, organising it all! Who will you be taking, Mrs Fisher?"

Her mind, however, was elsewhere. Imagining the night in question, Karen began to envision Rob dressed in a shirt and tie, herself in a long, flowing dress as the dance floor crowded and they joined the gathering. She felt his arm snake around her waist as they danced slowly to the first song of the night, a night that had been full of laughter and casual talk with the rest of their colleagues. There had been a mix up with the table arrangements, yes, and they had been waiting all night to stand together and wrap their arms around the other in the protective and sturdy embrace their relationship was forming. Her own arms wound around his neck, moving her head forward as she rested it gently within the crook of his shoulder. Wolf whistles here and there, the image of the headmistress and the caretaker showing their affection, despite the whole school being aware, causing ripples of chatter and the pointing of fingers.

"Mrs Fisher? Mrs Fisher?"

She shook her head, pulling herself out of the trance. Realising of her actions, she bowed her head timidly, a blush escaping to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Her head rose and her eyes met those of the bubbly secretary, before she retreated slowly into her office and discarded of her bag and coat, taking another couple of mouthfuls from the coffee and then making her way slowly to the staffroom.

The door opened, most of the staff had already congregated in their regular groups, Grantly of course sat alone reading his newspaper, opened at the betting page which Karen could not help but roll her eyes at upon viewing. Her eyes scanned the room, falling upon the kitchenette and the rather handsome looking site manager there who was making coffee.

He signalled to her, raising a coffee mug in his hand and silently enquiring as to whether she would like one. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his own as she remained in a trance of ever growing desire for this man. She bit her lip, wishing she could just walk across and kiss him there before all of their colleagues. However, the conversations had ceased as they had acknowledged her appearance, waiting to listen to their leader. "Right… Well as you'll all be aware, next week is dedicated to sexual awareness, so I would like to ask you all to hand out these," she raised a handful of leaflets for all to see. "In your form groups. We're here to help, not push them further away. We've had our fair share of problems this year with-"

"Abandoned babies, promiscuity…"

"Yes," her hand fell upon Grantly's shoulder. "Thank you, Grantly. So as I was saying," she addressed her staff once more. "We need to let people know that we're not here to judge, we're here to help." She stopped for a moment, scanning the room. "Right, I'll let you all get off."

As a couple of teachers scampered out of the staffroom, Karen drew back and leant against the cupboard. Chris smiled at her from across the room, Eleanor who seemed to have magically changed her attitude over the last week or so did the same, until her eyes came onto Rob. He was leaning casually against the worktop, shooting her a cheeky wink as he mouthed his appreciation. Suddenly, she felt all of the barriers break down. Her feet were automatically walking over to him, her arm wound around his neck as she gently placed a kiss on his lips, in full view of everyone there. Karen could faintly hear the whistles and a few congratulating claps, perhaps some more sarcastic than others. However, all she knew right now was how right this felt. She could feel him responding, deepening the kiss ever so slightly as his hands came to rest protectively around her waist.

Grantly turned, and muttered to Janeece who had joined them in the staffroom just in time to see the action. "And she wants us to teach these lot about sexual awareness."

Janeece simply smirked, her eyes moving across to the couple in the corner, yet ironically the centre of all attention. Not entirely listening to him, she commented. "It's about time an' all."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all so much!**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Ten**

Two months later, and Rob had a permanent home at the Fisher residence. The discussions had been on-going for a couple of weeks at least, Karen carefully asking her two children as to their feelings towards the Scotchers moving into their home; whether the change would have a positive or negative outcome for them both. Harry had been eagerly anticipating the arrival of two more males in the home, admitting in a sarcastic manner that the house was dominated by oestrogen levels and the strong smell of perfume, and it was about time that changed. In the first week, Rob and Aiden had taken Harry out to play football in the park, as well as a small fishing trip on a bright and sunny Saturday in the hope of building some type of bond that would be necessary should their relationship continue successfully. Jess, on the other hand, was slightly apprehensive about the living conditions. Undoubtedly, she had no problem with her mother and Rob's relationship - in fact she had been the one to push her mother further to delving deeper into this newfound romance, persuading them to go on dates and the like - it was merely the presence of Aiden, her ex-boyfriend in the house that would cause a considerable stir. They had slowly grown to stand on speaking terms once more, with the help of Rob and Karen. Rob had attempted to spend time with Jess, as he did Harry, however for an almost adult female he had found it incredibly difficult to discover a level playing field and similar interest. Eventually, he had come to helping her with English coursework, his talent for the subject and the deep analytical mind he had for the likes of Shakespeare and certain poems that were on the national curriculum shining through. Aiden had surprised them all, being so adapt to the prospect of a new family. He had once been so focussed on reuniting his father and mother, both Rob and Karen had worried it would cause a stir but nevertheless he enjoyed the feel of being around in a lively household compared to that which he used to share with just his dad.

The divorce between Rob and Naomi was beginning to proceed quickly, and it remained clear that Karen's supportive influence and steady arm beside him was a much greater help and appreciation than Rob could summon to words.

His first night in her home, or his now as he currently possessed his own front door key, had been fantastic. It was a Saturday, he remembered it clearly as the sun had shone down, beating against his back as he struggled with the last remaining box containing his worthwhile possessions. The children had long since disappeared, leaving their two parents to unpack all the boxes as they continued with their apparent social life, however both Rob and Karen assumed it was an excuse to escape the hard work. After spending the entire morning faced with a surplus of cardboard boxes, they had both adjourned into the garden, collapsing onto the grass and staring up at the sky. They had talked for hours, about nothing in particular; anything they could think of, all the while their fingers interlaced contently. Rob had then offered to cook them all dinner that night, which consequently led to an evacuation of the kitchen, a permanent ban for Rob using the oven and making a call to the local pizza shop. They had sat around the television that night, watched utter rubbish and laughed like a family, his arm all the time wrapped protectively around Karen as they had slumped on the sofa.

"Go on, Harry! It looks like you've got one."

Rob's loud voice, filled with excitement for the teenage boy rippled throughout the cloud Harry had been shrouded within for the past half an hour. Alerting himself, he began reeling in the line, working hard as this rare opportunity reared from the water, only to lose the fish. He let out an exasperated sigh. Rob offered his condolences, watching as his mind seemed to wander.

Rob continued to watch him tentatively. They had been fishing a couple of times since he had moved in, Harry thoroughly enjoying the day out with male company. However, today he had been distant and seemed completely disinterested. Cautiously, Rob approached the subject. "Look mate, it's alright that you haven't caught one yet."

Harry's eyes did not avert from the water, despite hearing the voice of his mum's partner. "It's not that." He admitted, sitting back in his chair and taking a swig out of the coke bottle his mum had packed for them both that morning.

"Oh?" Rob asked quietly. "What is it then, mate?"

He took a deep breath. "Dad's getting married, to that… Woman." He pronounced the ending to that sentence with a slight hint of disgust. Harry had never seen eye to eye with his dad and Maria since they had left for London. It had hurt him, more than he cared to portray, that his dad was ripping himself entirely out of their lives and moving away; so soon after his oldest sister had ran away from home. At the time, it had felt like his family was falling apart left, right and centre. To imagine that Maria's children had his own dad there, all the time, as a role model and someone to kick a football around with, whereas he would see him twice a month, a couple more times if he were lucky and there were a school holiday. Of course his mum had been there throughout, but there were some things growing up that he could never dream of talking about with her.

"You mean Maria…" Rob responded, clearly aware of the state Harry seemed to be in. "Are you OK with that?"

"Well I have to be, don't I? It's not like I've got any choice, I haven't got a say in anything anymore." Harry feared he had revealed too much, let loose far too many emotions.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked, confused whilst eager to learn more and, hopefully, make things easier.

"Dad moved down to London, with his girlfriend. And suddenly, I can barely see him. It's twice a month maybe, it's not like I can just pop 'round and see him whenever I need to!" He looked towards the floor, scared that if he would reveal the tears forming in his eyes. "And dad's getting married now, it feels like he's trying to cut us out completely."

"That's not true," Rob persisted, unaware of the situation but resolute that Charlie, whatever his faults in the past, would never wish to lose his son as Harry seemed to be presuming. "If your mum and me ever decided to get married…"

He trailed off, leaving Harry to finish. "No, that's different. You're here, and so is mum. It's just so hard, you know? I hate not having a dad. Someone to come fishing with like we are now, someone to kick a ball around with, someone who I can talk to about girls at school…"

"Girls, eh?" Rob lifted his eyebrow. He watched Harry chuckle, and as he rose his head to look directly at him. "Have you spoken to your mum about this?"

He shook his head. "It'd only upset her. I don't want that. She's happy with you, bringing up dad would only stir up trouble."

"She'd still want to know if you were unhappy. No matter what differences she has with your dad, she'd still try and work things out for you. So she can make you happy. And so would I." Rob watched as his lips curved into a smile.

"You're cool, Rob. And err, about that time… When I gave you the 'talk' about my mum, before your date… I'm sorry." He looked away shyly, before Rob pushed him playfully on the shoulder, causing him to turn and witness an amused smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Shows how much you care," Rob nodded and outstretched his arm, waiting for Harry as he too copied his actions and shook the hand sturdily. "I won't hold it against you." They both laughed.

-WLR-

Rob tiptoed lightly across the landing. Returning from their fishing trip, both himself and Harry had not realised the time. Upon arrival back home, everyone else had gone to bed; the house was unusually silent. After collecting a glass of water and brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Rob carefully entered their bedroom and slipped out of his clothes. Dressed in just his boxers, he slid under the duvet and nestled closer to Karen. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, herself in a sleep too deep to realise he had returned home and that she was no longer the only occupant of their bed.

Rob could not help but smile brightly. This woman lay perfectly beside him, and he wondered how they had ever reached this stage. Since their kiss in the staffroom, things had progressed so quickly, but neither he nor Karen could deny how right this all felt. He knew her inside out; she knew him straight down to the core - his likes, his dislikes, the sensitive spot on his neck that she would kiss, the one place he was ticklish that she would use to her advantage on many an occasion. They had been on countless dates: coffee, dinner, a glass of wine or two in a fancy bar, a drive into the country. They had even been to the cinema together, despite the jeering laughs they had received from all three of the children about not sitting on the "back row". He had grown to love watching her sleep, it was one of those rituals he would have should she fall asleep before him at night. The gentle rise and fall of her chest would be a reassurance to him, to see the feisty headmistress so peaceful and so at ease would lock him in a trance. He had grown to love her lips; how they would feel as they moved gently, caressing against his own. He had grown to love her laugh, how she would sound like a small child whenever she did. He had grown to love her smile, how her lips would curve unmistakeably whenever she felt happy and content with the world - it was a smile that he barely used to see, and if he had the opportunity to visualise that each and every day, then he would grasp such a chance with two grateful hands. He had also grown to love her cheeks; how they would blush a clear colour of red should he compliment her, and for that reason he would speak of her irrevocable beauty as often as possible.

He wrapped his arm gently around her, careful not to wake her sleeping form. Inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he squirmed closer, marvelling in the close proximity of their bodies, he was lulled within minutes into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you all for the response to this, and thank you to psycho-pink-faerie for prompting me into writing this.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Eleven**

Karen watched her reflective figure within the bathroom mirror, brushing her teeth rigidly as she began hearing the usual sound of a hectic school morning in the Fisher household from downstairs. Raising a glass of water to her mouth, she took a huge gulp and washed away the remainders of the tooth paste that amounted her taste buds, swirling it around freely as she heard the door open from behind her. His arms were around her waist in a second, she smiled appreciatively and lent forward to spit the water out down the plug. The comforting embrace he had created caused her to lean back against him; feel the hard panes of his chest through the shirt he had chosen to wear that morning.

"You look amazing," he mumbled into her neck as his lips pressed softly against the exposed flesh. She wore a rather fitting blouse, accompanied by a knee-length black skirt that he wished he could remove from her waist, quite simply she was irresistible. He witnessed her giggle in response to his comment, able to see her cheeks flush a shade of red courtesy of their position before the mirror. He adored to watch how this relationship had progressed over the last few months, he appreciated the comforting shoulder she provided when the divorce proceedings with his almost ex-wife piled upon him, allowing him no respite to breath. "There's a coffee waiting for you downstairs."

She closed her eyes in delight, turning in his arms and pecking his lips in response, a signification of her thanks. His arms then proceeded in wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was moments like this, the mad dash in the morning, that he longed to pull her close and never let her go. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Affectionately, Rob kissed the end of her nose, his ears picking up the sound of a little giggle emanating from her lips. His hands moved down, across her bum and squeezing cheekily. He heard her moan, pressing herself closer towards him, aching to feel more of him, to feel his hands roaming her sides, to feel his tongue battling against her own. Responding to her comment, not audibly, he crashed his lips against her own whilst also pressing with his tongue for entrance of her mouth. Karen immediately surrendered into this feeling, her knees buckling as Rob initiated the passion. His hands subconsciously moved upwards, un-tucking her blouse and allowing his hands to roam the flesh underneath, rising until he met with the fabric of her bra.

"Rob," Karen spoke into the kiss. "We have to…" she was cut off by the shear dominance of his tongue as it further explored her mouth. She could not suppress a moan as his hands continued to roam freely across her body, allowing herself to feel the pleasure she had not received for the past year being alone after her divorce. Rob continued to be the breath of fresh air in her life, allowing her to live a life once again. "School. Work," she mumbled, whimpering as his hands came into contact with her breasts.

He shook his head, keen to proclaim his love to Karen now. "Bed," he mumbled, his lips pulling away from her lips and to her neck, resulting in her throwing her head back and giving him better access. Neither could resist these feelings, no matter how much they fought.

The sound of a crash from downstairs resulted in the pair pulling apart, not so much worry but disappointment in their eyes as Rob succumbed to their passionate encounter, moving slowly towards the closed bathroom door. "I'll go," he offered, leaving the room but not before pressing his lips to Karen's once more.

Her eyes followed him dreamily, as she fell back against the bathroom sink, the sharp pain failing to be processed by her body as it still ached for him. Hearing a familiar ring tone, shrilling from behind her, Karen picked up her mobile phone from its position beside the toothbrush holder and hesitantly, after seeing the identity of the caller, pressed accept and brought it to hear ear. "Hello?"

-WLR-

Rob remained in a rather comfortable position in his office chair, the consistent tapping of his pen against the wooden desk a signification of his growing boredom. For the first hour of work, there had been no such matters to deal with. The delivery expected had called, they would be coming tomorrow instead, which left the site manager alone in his office. He had, for a while, worked on his essay, however there were only so much talk of psychological power and attempts to overthrow suspected enemies that Rob could handle. Karen had offered to help him with the Macbeth coursework after school for a while, of which he appreciated considerably. He was slowly progressing with his PGCE course, he had sat in a couple more English classes and was set to do so again next week.

His other excuse for the lack of work on the coursework was the woman solely constant on his mind. She had seemed unusually quiet on the journey to school, and after their brief encounter in the bathroom earlier that morning he could not help but feel confused. However, she had rushed to her office upon arrival at school, and he had therefore decided against following her. Sighing loudly, he contemplated walking to her office and enquiring as to this sudden change in feelings.

Two minutes later and his plan had been put into action. He walked, with a quickened pace down the corridor and up the flight of stairs that led to her office. Upon arrival at the outer office, Janeece's territory as she liked to refer, he smiled at the young secretary who looked at him suggestively, and had done since their relationship had become public knowledge amongst the staff. "She's in," commented Janeece, swinging her chair around. "And I'll make sure yous two aren't disturbed if yer want?"

He grinned. "I don't think there'll be any need."

Knocking briefly, he entered without awaiting her reply. Upon seeing him stood by the door, she smiled and beckoned for him to come in. She walked over to him promptly, motioning for him to shut the door. "Hello, you," her hands steadied themselves against the toned muscles of his chest, reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

Thankful of her seemingly changed mood, he kissed her back. "Quiet morning?"

"Too quiet. Nothing to do," she groaned.

"All the better I'm here then?" He winked, taking her hand as he walked backwards to her desk, leaning back against it. His hands moved to take hold of her own, swaying them back and forth as he trapped her gaze within his own. He noticed the happiness in her eyes, of course he did, the glisten of her orbs and her wide mouthed smile would not place any form of doubt on a single person, even if they did not know Karen. However, he also noticed that behind such a convincing façade, behind this element of happiness that there was something worrying her. He simply asked. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, knowing it would only have been a certain amount of time before he asked. They had grown so unbelievably close to each other, he knew her inside out. There would be no hiding from this, not like when she used to be alone after Charlie had left. "He called this morning." Noticing Rob's confused look, she continued to explain at a much more informative extent. "Charlie. He's coming at the weekend, he wants to take the kids away for a few days."

"Oh." Rob could have kicked himself for replying with such a lame response. Clearly this was affecting her, the least he could do would be to explore further. "Is that all?" He asked, aware that she knew of Charlie's intentions to re-marry, he had opened a small discussion with her after talking with Harry the previous week. She shrugged her shoulders. "Have you spoken to the kids about it?"

"I mentioned it," she admitted. "They didn't seem too keen on the idea." Karen paused, moving to sit beside him on the edge of her desk. "I want them to see him, of course I do. I just think that Charlie gets the impression I'm feeding them lies; that I want them to hate him."

He began rubbing circular motions across the back of her hand with his thumb. "Now we both know that's not true. The kids, they know that's not true."

"But," she reasoned. "If Charlie thinks that, he'll no doubt tell his solicitor. I'm just scared he'll take them away from me. If they think that I'm tainting the image of their dad-"

"Karen," he spoke, sternly but softly. "So what if he thinks that? No one will take Jess and Harry from you. This would never have happened if he hadn't have packed up and moved to London in the first place." Realising how worked up he was getting, Rob calmed himself down. He had never even met Charlie, yet his opinions were so strong. Rationally, he continued. "Let's just talk to Jess and Harry. They'll regret it if they don't start talking to him again, no matter how hostile they're feeling now."

"Mmm," Karen murmured, acknowledging the truth in his words and leaning strongly against him, ecstatic when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Now we're going to go home later," he spoke into her hair, as he pressed a feather light kiss upon the parting. "We're going to talk to the kids, we'll have a nice dinner, and then we'll go to bed…" He finished his sentence in the tone of a rather suggestive manner.

She slapped his chest playfully. "One track mind, Mister Scotcher." She turned, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. "One track mind."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you all._**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Twelve**

The discussions had commenced during the week, Rob and Karen eventually persuading a reluctant Harry and Jess that seeing their dad would be for the best, if not now then almost definitely in the future. Rob had proved a calming influence for them all, at even the incline of a heated argument he stepped up and calmed them all down, talking rationally and offering to make cups of tea, ever the solution to a growing problem. It was now Friday night, and whilst Aiden and Jess had decided to attend a birthday party, Harry was sat on the sofa adjacent to the couple, headphones in and staring intently at the laptop screen.

Taking advantage of Harry's interest in the laptop, Rob's arm that had been contently lying around Karen's waist, moved upwards to rest upon her shoulder, before moving further to turn her head slightly towards him, providing him with an easier opportunity to capture her lips softly. He could feel her lips curving into an unmistakable smile as he felt her responding to the kiss, initiating the passion as her hand came to rest on his cheek.

"I am still here," Harry's voice interrupted their kiss. Karen pulled back, turning to look at her son sheepishly, before realising his eyes still remained fixed on the computer screen. She looked at him, confusedly. About to protest her innocence, he continued. "Don't think because I'm on here I don't notice." His eyes averted as he looked towards his mum, rolling his eyes profoundly in a sarcastic and humorous manner.

Karen turned to Rob. "We could take this upstairs," she spoke suggestively, trailing her fingers up his chest. She spoke in barely a whisper, however it seemed her son had still heard, and it was not long before he responded.

"No, it's fine I'm going!" He exclaimed, turning off the laptop promptly and leaving it beside him on the sofa. He stood up, his eyes focussed on the two of them. He grimaced. "You two are disgusting, get a room next time, yeah?"

Rob saluted him in response, only causing Harry to roll his eyes further and Karen to erupt into a fit of giggles. They both watched as Harry closed the door behind him, and only continued as they heard him travel up the stairs and close his bedroom door. Karen was still giggling as Rob initiated their kiss once more, however unable to respond properly, Rob pulled back and instead began tickling her stomach, reaching the weak spots he knew she had.

Karen squealed in protest, attempting to dash away from his attacks, but he drew her promptly back in, smiling uncontrollably as she reclined across the sofa. Whilst taking this as an advantage, he knelt on top of her, trapping her beneath him as his fingers roamed her sides, her laughter filling the room as she squirmed. "Stop," she breathed heavily in between fits of giggles. "Please," she laughed.

"Say again?" Rob responded, feigning that he had not heard her desperate plea. She fought to release her words once more, however Rob's fingers were preventing her from providing him with a worthwhile response. "Sorry Karen, I didn't hear you." He was mocking her, before he eventually stopped, leaning down and pressing a hot kiss to her lips, before he continued down her neck.

All too soon, their clothes were piled in a heap on the floor.

-WLR-

Karen played with the sleeve of her cardigan nervously, stood in the kitchen whilst Rob was opening a bottle of red wine. She eyed the clock nervously. Charlie would be here in a matter of ten minutes, and knowing him he would be early. The sound of a suitcase being brought down the stairs filled her ears, coming from the hallway as Rob came to join her, standing by her side. He laughed. "Seems like Jess has packed enough for a year."

"No change there, then," Karen responded, laughing timidly.

He noticed her unusually quiet attitude, and persisted in revealing the truth of her worry. "They will be OK, you know. Harry will no doubt call you every night, you know what he's like." It was true, Harry did have a deep connection in the relationship with his mum. He was extremely protective too over her welfare. Had she had a bad day at work and looked even the slightest bit solemn, he would enquire, asking what had happened - he worried far too much.

"I know," Karen smiled.

Rob proceeded in wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It also means, we have more time together this weekend. Just the two of us." He kissed her cheek lovingly. With Aiden spending the weekend with his mum, it left the two of them alone. Admittedly, it would be slightly strange to begin with, but Rob had his plans. She smiled back at him, before pulling his head down for another kiss, the reassurance of his lips moving against her own soothing her worries.

"Now that's something I won't miss this weekend."

They both turned to see Harry stood in the doorway, and all of a sudden the bell rang. "That'll be your dad," Karen commented, Harry moving forward and pulling himself into the arms of his mother. For a moment Karen was still, surprised by the sudden act of affection, one which was rare as her children had grown up. She soon, however, wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him closer towards her and dropping her lips to the top of his head. "Have a good weekend," she told Harry, as he pulled back and smiled. "You too, Jess." She noticed as her daughter had entered the room.

Charlie then appeared around the corner, grinning all too brightly as he eyed Karen suspiciously. Then he caught sight of Rob behind her, and his stomach lurched uncomfortably. "Take your bags to the car, kids. Maria's there." He watched as the children left the kitchen, before motioning for Karen to step into the living room for a private talk.

"No it's fine," Rob realised. "I just need to grab something from upstairs." He placed a quick kiss on Karen's cheek, hoping it would build her confidence as she faced her ex-husband. He knew of the difficulties she encountered whenever facing him.

Once Rob had left the kitchen, Charlie spoke. "See it didn't take you long to get his feet under the table." Before Karen could hit back a reply, Charlie had continued menacingly. "Still, I suppose it's finally nice to meet the man my kids speak so highly about."

Karen smirked at his admittance. "I'm getting on with my life, Charlie. Just the same as you." She moved to take a sip of the wine Rob had poured her into a glass.

"How can you be so stupid?" Charlie laughed. "To think he wants you? Why do you think I left you Karen? Why do you think Maria happened?" He stopped for a moment, noticing her confusion as it mixed with a slight hint of anger. "It's because you were so self-absorbed; so selfish…" At this moment, Rob had arrived at the kitchen door, however he kept back, away from view. "You're a stupid, naïve bitch if you think-"

Charlie was cut off from speaking as Karen's fist met with his nose. With a sickening crack, he staggered backwards, the slightest trace of blood appearing from his nose. Rob immediately jumped out from behind the door, grabbing Charlie by his shirt and hurling him towards the door, throwing him outside and shutting it behind him. It took all of his restraint to stop himself from hitting the man, for what he had said to Karen. Cautiously approaching the kitchen once more, he visualised Karen, as she extended and flexed her fingers, grimacing in pain.

"I'll get you some ice," Rob offered.

A few minutes later, Karen and Rob were sat beside each other at the kitchen table, him tending to her hand as her knuckles screamed at her painfully. She winced as he dabbed the cold pack against her bones, but as he held it there for a little longer she began to feel the soothing effects. Her eyes travelled from her hand, up to meet with his own, where she pleaded apologetically. "I'm sorry about this. I got far too carried away."

Rob laughed, continuing to nurse her hand. "You're like Joe Bugner in a frock."

"I don't wear frocks," she argued lightly.

They smiled at each other, before Karen leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his own. "Thank you, for this." She motioned with her other hand.

"Don't worry," he reassured gently. "What he said to you…" Rob shook his head disbelieving. "That wasn't right. He shouldn't have said those things."

"But what if they are true?" She began to doubt herself.

"Don't."

"No, what if what he said was true."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare do that." He brought his hand up to her face, taking hold of her chin softly. "Listen to me, Karen. I've been around the block enough times to know, that this, what we have is something I don't want to let go of." She watched him. Contemplating his next set of words ferociously in his mind, he eventually spoke. There was no doubt in the words, he just wondered whether she would believe him. "I love you," he confirmed.

A tear slid down her cheek, cascading until it landed on his hand that remained to hold her chin protectively. Slowly she leant forward, a look in her eye as she pressed her lips firmly onto his, a declaration of love in itself.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. They're amazing; I appreciate them so much. I have the rest of this story planned, so unless I'm hit with a rather severe case of writer's block the updates should be quite frequent.**_

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Monday morning signified the return to work, after a much coveted week off thanks to the half term holiday. Leaving the house had resulted in groans emanating from the lips of everyone, Karen and Rob especially as they thought back to the fantastic weekend they had spent alone prior to the week. Romantically, and to her surprise, Rob had cooked her a meal whilst she had taken a long, hot bubble bath. He had made sure to invest in numerous candles beforehand, some in the bathroom and some downstairs in the dining area, where he had set a romantic table for two. Karen had been taken aback by the gesture, unable to recall the last time her ex-husband had done anything to this level to portray his affection.

But now work beckoned. Rob was to spend his morning helping Tom's class, all part of the experience he must have dealt with for his PGCE course, which was developing extremely well as the weeks passed. The process was long, but Rob remained adamant that he would soon be able to hold the letter in front of him, whether it confirmed he had passed, or otherwise. Rob sat, in his seat, at the back of the classroom, eagerly watching his friend for useful tips that he picked up everywhere he went. Digesting the information given, the topic for this set of year tens being the novel 'Of Mice and Men', one which he had read to some satisfaction during his late twenties, the time when he had started to realise the mistake he had made not continuing his education. Rob barely owned any books, the few he did were well-known novels, the paper back torn after years of being read; treasured. Karen, on the other hand, owned a lot more than himself. Her taste did not interest him, however. She seemed to take the side of trashy, romantic novels.

Rob suddenly realised that Tom had taken a seat beside him, flicking through the book that lay on the desk. "I've set them off on a task," he informed him. "Oi, you lot over there keep the noise down!" The English teacher shouted across at the group of males, who seemed more interested in a crumpled piece of paper rather than the novel and their set task.

"They seem to be picking up the ideas well," commented Rob. "George being the whole storyteller; being able to grab Lennie's attention just by the way he deepens his voice. Then there's Curley and his inferiority complex. Steinbeck, he does like to use the typical stereotypes of the time. I mean, there's the portrayal of women, there's how unusual it was to have such a companionship given the economic decline, there's old Crooks too…"

"Steady on, we're not even at that chapter yet, mate," laughed Tom, who was already thoroughly impressed with Rob's passion to the subject and the deep level of literal thinking he clearly owned. "But still, I reckon you could teach Grantly a thing or two-"

Rob held up his hands in protest. "I think I've had enough ear ache off that man to last a life time." Absent minded, he flicked through the book, sprawling through page after page.

"Shame," Tom commented. "I reckon you'd be able to knock all of that into a year ten class of his." He was clearly urging him to further his development in this experience. "Tell you what, why don't you get up there and teach some of that to this lot?" He quickly explained himself as Rob turned, looking cautious. "I know, I know you're not really supposed to but it's not like I'm not here. The kids like you too, I can't see them causing too much aggro."

"OK," Rob nodded, moving to stand up and make his way to the front of the class.

"Right everyone!" Tom's voice bellowed from the back of the classroom. "Mr Scotcher is going to be running you through the next chapter! And don't think that he's going to be a push over." Tom winked at Rob, before sitting back and watching as Rob engaged the class in a highly developed discussion of the next chapter. They explored the character of Crooks further, including the interactions he had with Lennie and Curley's wife.

The end of the lesson arrived, and whilst the class packed away their books and pencil cases before scuttling out of the classroom, Tom moved towards the front and patted the back of a very cheerful looking Rob. "You did great up there. I'll certainly pass it onto, Karen."

"I loved it," Rob admitted, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the board.

"You looked at home," commented Tom, who also leant back but against his desk. "I hope this PGCE course works out well for you. This place could even do with some of your ideas."

Rob laughed. "Try not to get too ahead of myself."

"What made you want to do this in the first place?"

"At first it was for Aiden," Rob admitted. "Well, it still is. But now me and Karen are living together… I just want to say I've done something with my life." He looked down to the floor. "I lost my way a bit at school. Then Aiden was born, and I suppose I just never found the time to think about anything like this. But now, being with Karen-"

"Ooh yeah, top staffroom gossip. What is it like living with the big, bad wolf?" There was definitely a hint of humour in his voice, accompanied by that the laugh as Tom crossed his arms, enjoying the discussion with a man a similar age to himself in this school.

Rob nodded, smiling. As if he could not smile whenever her name was mentioned in conversation. "Living with Karen… Yeah, she's amazing."

"You're getting all soft, mate," laughed Tom, slapping him on the back. "Fancy a drink tonight? A few of us were off down to the pub. Tear ourselves away from the ladies, you need it every so-"

Their conversation was interrupted as the classroom door flung open, a rather agitated and worried looking Denzil Kelly stood there, an exasperated expression etched across his face. "Sir," he muttered, clearly out of breath from running.

"Denzil, what's wrong?" Tom asked, but it was Rob that the student turned to.

"Mr Scotcher, it's Mrs Fisher…"

Rob was out of the classroom in a flash, bursting out of the door and following the student as they ran towards the place where a crowd was forming. His heart hammered abruptly, beating rapidly against his rib cage as he attempted to breath normally, calm his irrational fears as he started to wonder what could be the matter. Making his way through the gathering of students, all eager and both gasping at the events which had unfolded, he came to the stairs, at the foot of which lay Karen.

The site manager succumbed to a sudden stand still, gasping for air as he slowly managed to walk down the single flight of stairs. He bent down, nearing himself to her limp body. She lay in merely a crumpled heap on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you all, so much. I hope you all like this chapter._**

**FLESH NOT STONE  
><strong>

**Chapter Fourteen **

His head swooped to rest upon the white sheets of the hospital bed. His fingers were interlaced with her own, and as he squeezed them ever so reassuringly his heart ached even more as he felt no response. Her hands were ever so slightly warm, but not the warmth he would feel and that he had felt over the past couple of months. The continuous beeping of various machines shrouded him into a form of denial, that he refused to acknowledge her resilient form lay crumpled in a mess upon the bed, however he understood that as long as the machines continued in their rhythmic tone, Karen was alive.

From the information he had gathered, from what Jess had told him upon arriving at the hospital, there had been a fight at the top of the stairs. Without a male teacher around to break up the fight between Kyle Stack and Finn Sharkey, Karen had taken it upon herself to attempt to resolve the matter. However, she had been caught up in the scrap, and apparently lost her balance and fell backwards down the flight of stairs. He shuddered at the thought - of not being there to catch her fall.

Now here she lay, a broken angel. Her face was porcelain, white and seemingly no closer to waking. She had received numerous head injuries, bruises were forming across her face where he suspected the sharp edge of the stairs had caught her, her arm was broken and currently in a sling and the impact had clearly affected her severely, as she had not woken as of yet. Unconscious, she lay here within the hospital bed. Rob had sent the three, worried children to go and find something to eat and drink, all of them understood the need for Rob to spend some time alone with Karen. The nurses had assured all four of them that Karen would recover, and that it were the impact of the fall and the drugs that were the reason for her deep sleep.

A voice came from behind him. "Here Rob, I got you this."

He turned, following Harry's voice as he smiled appreciatively at the steaming cup of tea which remained held towards him by the teenager's outstretched arm. "Cheers, mate." Rob took the cup thankfully, sipping at the liquid which set to sooth his worries.

"Here," Harry handed Rob a bar of chocolate. "Aiden and Jess decided we should give you a little bit of space, you know, so it's not too cramped in here." The young boy disliked the room, they were alone with merely the sound of the machines as company.

Rob shook his head. "You have it. I'm not hungry."

"You told us to eat," Harry persisted, taking a seat at the end of the bed. When Rob did not respond, he sighed. Bringing the bar of chocolate back towards him, he set it down on the duvet cover beside where his mother's feet were outlined. "I remember when I used to eat loads of these," admitted Harry, his eyes never failing to leave the wrapped bar of chocolate. He did not see Rob's eyes as they fell upon him, but he was certainly aware that they were. "I used to eat so many, and I used to make myself sick." Harry had never so much as talked about this problem, at least not with anyone but the counsellor his mum and dad had arranged. "I hated our family," he spoke. "I hated that Bex leaving had changed us so much. We used to be happy. It broke mum. All dad would do is shout; so would Jess, usually at mum. I missed Bex, so much. I wanted my family back, but I didn't want to cry. I did it, and it made me feel better."

Rob, cautiously took hold of Harry's hand. "That won't happen again, mate. Never."

"I want you and mum to be happy. When all of us leave home, she needs to have someone there."

It struck Rob, how thoughtful a son Karen had. Behind all of those insecurities, he simply worried about his mother's happiness and the part he played in that. Rob knew, at that moment, that he would never leave Karen. Whether they married, or not, he would stand beside her until they were old and their hair had turned grey. Rob smiled at Harry, a look that told the teenager he need not worry.

"I'll go and ring the school," Harry announced a couple of minutes later, sensing the need for Rob to be alone with his mother. "They'll want to know how mum's doing."

Rob nodded, watching as he was left alone once more in the room with Karen.

He could not have told a single person how long had passed, however a short while later Karen's eyelids fluttered open; she squirmed uncomfortably before painstakingly realising she had no idea of her surroundings. Pain shot through her sides as she attempted to move, and even more so as she tried to bring up her arm and sooth the headache present. She groaned, before realising that a hand was gripping hold of her own. She turned her head, seeing immediately Rob. He was asleep, snoring gently by her side.

She blinked repeatedly, attempting to recall the events of before she had found herself here. Presumably she was in hospital, surrounded by various machines she doubted it would be anywhere else. Her movements had somewhat stirred Rob from his sleep, who as soon as he realised Karen was awake sat bolt upright, bringing his spare hand to graze her forehead gently. "You silly girl," he muttered, leaning across and kissing her lips tenderly.

"What happened?" She croaked, her throat dry. Rob responded to this by bringing a cup of water to her lips, gently pouring some of the liquid down her throat before placing it back on the side.

"You had a fall…" Rob began. "Can't you remember?"

Karen thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yes. Kyle, and Finn… I tried to stop them, and then I fell. And then it all went black," she croaked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sssh," Rob soothed, running his hand across her forehead, pushing the loose strands of hair from her face. "The doctors say you'll have to stay over night. Something about you being unconscious."

She sighed. "You'll have to smuggle me food, then." Commented Karen weakly, smiling slightly as she witnessed a confused looking Rob. "You've never had hospital food? I did when I gave birth to those three… Never again." She grimaced, causing Rob to laugh.

"Leave it to me."

Their moments alone were suddenly tainted, the arrival of nurses in the room causing Rob to step back slightly from the bed as they examined Karen and her injuries. Eventually, and after some argument, Rob was sent home in order to rest; told he could visit again in the morning. Given Karen had just arrived in hospital, the nurses had been lenient with the visiting hours, aware of the panic and the worry her fall had caused a lot of people. However, now she was being moved onto a ward to be checked upon regularly; therefore visiting hours would be a lot more strict.

"I tell you, I'm glad he's gone," spoke one of the nurses as they wheeled Karen through to a rather quiet looking ward, only a couple more patients present in the room. Noticing a confused look in response, the fairly young nurse continued. "He refused to leave when you first came in, the doctors had trouble examining you."

Karen laughed slightly. "Sounds like him."

"Men, eh?" The nurse continued, fiddling with the duvet covers as they halted in a space. "And they say we're the over protective ones." The blonde haired nurse shook her head, smiling as she did so. "I'll come back in a little while; check over your injuries."

"Thank you," Karen responded weakly, watching as the nurse left the ward. Sighing to herself, the headmistress closed her eyes tiredly, all the while a smile playing across her lips as she imagined the trouble Rob had been giving the hospital staff. It certainly felt strange, not to have him here beside her. The last time they had spent a night apart had been before them even moving in together, and the lonely space that occupied the bed beside her caused her severe discomfort. Eventually, however, Karen floated off into a dreamy sleep, the effect of the drugs and the chaotic events of the day catching up with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**_All of the response to this has been fantastic. Thank you all. Apologies, also, to WaterlooRoadFanFiction, it was never my intention to create too much drama but sometimes fluff it simply too hard to produce. Things should be getting better, however._**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rob awoke the next morning, although saying awoke he had barely slept. Straining his eyes as he adjusted to the early morning sunlight streaming through the partitioned blinds by their bedroom window, the lonely site manager sat, the duvet falling around his waist. The bed seemed empty without her presence beside him, the lonely space that was usually occupied by Karen empty, as it had been all night. He knew it would have been difficult to even contemplate sleeping without her, but he had never thought to have encountered such a problematic night where he perhaps received half an hour, pushing at one hours sleep. He missed the gentle sound of her breathing; how it would calm and rationalise his mind. The bed seemed unhealthily cold, and this caused Rob to pull away the duvet cover and pull her dressing gown from the handle behind the door. He inhaled the scent, still it smelt of her. He wrapped it around his tired frame, before pulling himself back in the direction of their bed as he realised the time to be a little past four in the morning. He closed his eyes, the smell of her filling his nostrils and intoxicating him calmly into a light sleep.

A couple of hours passed, and Rob was dressed and downstairs, preparing breakfast for the children as they slowly made their way down the stairs. Jess had already dressed, her make-up had been minimised, presumably due to the worry of her mother's welfare. He simply smiled at her, motioning for her to take a seat at the kitchen table whilst he brought the mug of coffee over, along with the rack of freshly made toast. "The hospital would have called, you know. If there was anything wrong we would know."

"I know," Jess admitted, taking a huge gulp of the black coffee before picking at a piece of toast, covered ever so slightly in butter. "It's just strange, her not being here. And it was a shock yesterday. When I heard she'd-"

"Hey," Rob soothed delicately, joining her at the table whilst timidly shying away from his own breakfast. He knew he was being hypocritical, telling the teenager not to worry when he himself was on the edge of his seat, feeling inside that he was convulsively shaking and his heart aching as each second passed.

Jess smiled at Rob, grateful of his valued support. They were soon joined in the kitchen by a rather solemn looking Harry and Aiden, whom sat and tucked into the breakfast with as little appetite as the others had done. "Send her my love, yeah?" Harry spoke, when they had all finished the morning meal and were pulling on their coats. They had decided to walk to school, turning down the offer of a lift from Rob, to clear their minds before arriving. It also gave Rob the opportunity to have some time to himself, as he had taken the day off so he could help Karen home later that day.

"Of course, mate. Ring if you need me," he called to the others as they left the house. Rob watched them go, before clearing up the dining table in the kitchen and leaving the house with all intentions of arriving at the hospital as quickly as possible.

-WLR-

Karen had been slowly waking up for the past half an hour, reluctantly so despite the many hours she had spent in her slumber. Blinking furiously, she soon became aware of her surroundings and the memories of the previous day flooded back to her mind. She wriggled, hoping to become comfy in this bed. A pain shot up her side, presumably the bruised ribs she was suffering from, and Karen became increasingly infuriated at the lack of movement in her left arm as it remained trapped within a cast and sling.

A doctor and nurse arrived minutes later, checked her over thoroughly and providing her with a more medicine that would sooth the pain being experienced. "We would presume you shall be able to return home later this afternoon, Mrs Fisher. But we must stress the importance of resting. We would advise you take a week off work at the very least."

Karen sighed, nodding reluctantly. From behind the doctor and nurse, came a voice that she recognised only too well. "Now that is something I would love to see."

Rob appeared, moving promptly to her side and taking her hand. She shifted, sitting up slightly as she kissed him softly. "Shut up," she murmured against his lips. They were soon left alone, the doctor and nurse moving towards a patient in the opposite corner of the room.

"Scared everyone away?" Commented Rob as he glanced around at the emptiness of the ward. In response to his comment, he received a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"You're supposed to be making me feel better," moaned Karen, watching as he lent forward and picked up the shopping bag he had left at the foot of the bed upon his arrival. Curiously she watched as he pulled out various items, a bunch of green grapes being one of them. "Grapes? In a hospital?" Karen laughed, moving to the side slightly as she allowed him to settle himself down beside her. "I thought you didn't do clichés," she murmured into his neck, loving the close proximity of their bodies as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, lying down beside her.

"Usually I wouldn't. But I do recall you asking me to bring food." He picked up a grape from the bunch, and held it for her as she gratefully lent forward and took it in her mouth. She wriggled into his embrace, allowing him to feed her grapes as they lay together in the single hospital bed. "The kids send their love," Rob eventually spoke, casually eating another grape. "And everyone at school send their best wishes." He handed her the card Tom had dropped off late last night. "Even Grantly seems sympathetic."

Karen giggled. "He has his moments."

"Clearly you've made an impression. Maybe I should watch out, I may have some competition."

"Mmm," Karen mumbled, taking another grape. "Grantly, he's just so alluring. I honestly have no idea why I'm with you." She heard his playful sigh, and the pout on his lips could be seen as he crossed his arms solemnly and in a pretence of gloom.

"Hmph, fine. That's the last time I bring you grapes."

She smiled, snuggling into his embrace, nestling into his neck and inhaling the distinctive scent of him. "I hear you were giving the nurses trouble yesterday, when I was brought in."

"Not my fault," he murmured. "I have my moments. I was worried."

Her heart shone a warm glow of affection towards him, and as she played with his hand, smoothly running her fingers and interlacing them with his own, she spoke. "I love you."

It was the first time she had spoken those words to him. He had told her before; she had responded with a smile, or by kissing him. He had worried that it was all going too quickly; that they were getting carried away and that he was promptly labelling this relationship and that it frightened her. But now, he felt complete. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her hair line, elated as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

-WLR-

"I'll get on with making dinner."

Rob simply stood there, aghast with shock as he dropped her overnight bag by the front door. "Excuse me?" The initial shock etched across his face caused Karen to laugh, as she moved into the kitchen. "Urm, Mrs Fisher. I promised the doctor I would make you rest," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "And that is a promise I intend to keep."

"Rob, the last time you tried to cook the pasta burnt and you set fire to my best pan," she protested meekly, turning in his arms to face him. "I know the kids won't appreciate coming home to a house half destroyed because of your kitchen antics."

"You need to learn to trust me." He shifted, pulling her closer as his arms encompassed her within his grasp.

"I do," she tapped his chest playfully. "Just not with my kitchen."

"Our kitchen."

"Fine," Karen's free arm looped around his neck. "Our kitchen." Her eyes glistened as she lent forward, pressing her lips to his own before his tongue took all control and entered her mouth.

"Oh God, you two are at it again already!" They broke apart, turning at the sound of Aiden's voice and the other two children stood by the kitchen door. Their arms folded, they wore heavy grins on their faces.

"Rob wants to cook us all dinner tonight. What do you all think?" Karen wondered, smirking all the while at Rob.

"No," they chorused. Jess and Aiden immediately walked further into the kitchen, scanning the cupboards and fridge for anything worthy of cooking. "You two go in there, leave this to us."

"You heard them," Karen spoke.

Rob playfully grinned, gripping the area of his chest, just around his heart. Dramatically, he staggered forwards. "I'm hurt, guys. Really hurt."

"I'm sure you'll get over it, dad," laughed Aiden, who was already setting the temperature on the oven. "Go on, you two can get back to… Whatever you were doing before."

Not needing to be told twice, Rob clutched Karen's hand within his own and pulled her through the door and into the living room in one fine movement.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you for the reviews, and apologies for the later update. _**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Having just finished sitting in on another English class, Rob Scotcher strode purposefully towards the office at the end of the corridor. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being at the front of the classroom, teaching his ideas about the development of texts as well as the various language types used that were also needed for the students in order to pass their exams. He seemed to have an element of control over a class, he wondered whether that may have been courtesy of the fact he maintained a healthy mutual relationship with the students as the school site manager. Whenever Aiden was outside playing football with his friends, he would occasionally join in. He liked to boast of his skills with the right boot, the curl and the finesse of his shots as they powered ahead of the likes of Wayne Rooney and Didier Drogba.

Reaching the outer suburbs of her office, he noticed the disappearance of a particular secretary, so casually strolled through, knocking promptly on the door and letting himself in. His lips curved into a smile as he saw Karen at her desk, leaning back in her chair whilst boredom clearly overwhelmed her. "Hello, birthday girl," Rob spoke, shutting the door behind him and cautiously turning the lock, aware that anyone could walk in…

She noticed him turning the lock, and with a sly glint in her eye, stood from her chair and moved to join him in the middle of the office. The comfort in simply having the ability to wrap her arms around his neck; kiss him before all of the people they knew was a reassurance, that this relationship had spiralled into something irrevocably magnificent. When his lips moved swiftly against her own, she felt herself uncontrollably melting. It sounded much like a trashy, romance novel. It sounded much like a poem, John Clare's 'First Love', where her legs would refuse her the ability to walk, and all of her life would turn to clay. As if Rob could mould her, shape her, control her: her actions, her feelings; everything.

"So this is my birthday present," she mumbled into his mouth, his tongue gliding across her lips as he continued to press hot kisses along the line of her jaw; trailing down her neck as he began to suck against her flesh, causing Karen to release elicit moans of pleasure.

Rob shook his head. "Only part of it," he responded, moving away from her neck and the visible marks he had left there. Leaning back, he brushed a strand of her hair away which had fallen before her eyes.

"Should I be expected to dress up for tonight?" For the entire week, Rob and the children had kept all discussions surrounding her birthday at a minimum. As a result of that, Karen had been engaging in discussion often and attempting to pry as much information out of the four as possible.

He brought his hands up, tracing them down her sides and lacing them around her waist. "Well I have bought a new shirt."

"Splashing out on a shirt, Mister Scotcher? Wow, this must be serious."

The suggestive tone in her voice resulted in him pulling her closer, their bodies pressing together as he moved to back her up against the wooden desk. His hand rose up her top, reaching the soft fabric of her bra and tugging at it gently, running his hands across her breasts. He removed his hand not soon after, moving to tug at her top, eventually being able to pull it over her head. His lips delved forward to her exposed flesh, nibbling as he traced kisses down, to her stomach before he came to her black trousers. Beginning to remove them, he glanced wickedly up at Karen, before winking cheekily. "Happy birthday, Mrs Fisher."

-WLR-

Karen twirled delicately before the mirror, a knee-length dark purple dress covering her frame, straps on the shoulders which she polished with a simple, silver necklace. Failing to notice as she was joined in the room, the sight of her daughter appearing beside her, the reflective figure appearing in the mirror, she smiled softly, accepting the sudden embrace. "Have a good night tonight, mum. You deserve it."

"You've grown up, so much," commented Karen, kissing Jess' forehead tenderly, entranced in this discussion that was so peaceful and at ease, a stark contrast to that of a year ago. Her daughter simply smiled in return, before turning and walking towards the wardrobe. Opening the door, aware of her mother's confused glances, she picked out a dark purple cardigan, one which would match her dress.

She held it out to her mother with an outstretched arm. "It might get cold later. Rob would probably give you his jacket anyway, but here…"

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling her daughter into another hug.

-WLR-

"Do you know what I love about this place?"

At some point in the evening, neither Rob nor Karen could have pin-pointed when exactly, their fingers had laced together across the table; their hands now lay in a sturdy web. Karen eyed him suspiciously, their meal had been ordered a few minutes ago, and their wine had been poured into the glasses. The restaurant was quiet; it always had been whenever they had come here to spend time with each other. Ever since their first date, or a coursework discussion they had called it prior to her arriving. He had worn a shirt, they had ended the evening with the sweet gesture of a kiss. No other word except date would have been fitting to describe it.

"The cheap wine?" She responded sarcastically, resulting in Rob kicking her lightly with his foot under the table. She knew his act was merely that of a playful one; he would never hurt her.

"Cheeky," he shook his head, reaching across the table for two promptly and kissing her on the lips, discarding of the grin that had played firmly across her mouth. "This is where we had our first date," he continued.

"A lot has happened since then."

"Indeed." Rob smiled. "But nothing I regret."

"No," she shook her head, tightening the grip around his hand.

"Happy birthday, Karen."

She shied away from his comment, bringing her spare hand forward in an attempt to hide the red flush of her cheeks. "I feel so old."

"You're not old," he argued. "We could walk out of here right now, pay the bill and have the time of our lives at the fun fair down the road… Nothing's stopping us."

"Really?"

Without responding audibly, Rob took out his wallet and placed down enough to cover their bottle of wine and the food they had ordered. He stood up, grabbing his coat and reaching for her hand once more. "Come on."

She took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the fair, Mrs Fisher."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Firstly, I'm so, so, so sorry for how late this update is. I've had this written for goodness knows how long, but thanks to the wonderful art of technology we've been without the laptop since Sunday so I haven't been able to update. Secondly, thank you all so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they make me smile and it's just brilliant to know you're all enjoying this story. Lastly, I hope you all enjoy this update because I certainly had fun writing it. If you haven't already, go and visit psycho-pink-faerie's profile, because her Karen/Rob stories are just fantastic!_**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The feel of his hand grasped tightly around her own made it impossible for the elated smile to fade. The evening sky had fallen into a much darker shade, illuminating the numerous and colourful lights from the rides and various show ground attractions. A laugh emanated from her lips as their pace quickened; he pulled her excitedly around the fun fair until they reached the largest ride in the vicinity. Karen's smile dropped immediately, a look of absorbed shock etched across her expression. "No… Rob, no way."

He groaned, wrapping both his arms around her waist as he pushed her forward gently into the rather large queue. His lips found the side of her neck, placing delicate kisses across the exposed flesh which her dress and simple cardigan provided a surplus of. She looked stunning tonight, and he had lost count of the times he had told her at their date, as well as on the way there. Before they had left the house that night, he had presented to her a thick, wrapped parcel. Upon opening, tearing away at the undeniably messy wrapping, Karen had come across Rob's present to her. A photo album. Brown, leather, and held together at the left hand side. "For our future" had been carefully scribed across the front, and a tear had slipped down her cheek at the thoughtfulness of his gift. She had considered beginning a photo album of their memories together. Karen had plenty from when the children had been growing up, and even one somewhere of herself and Charlie still, but the idea of making one with photographs of herself and a certain Rob Scotcher had seemingly made this relationship permanent.

"Two tickets please," announced Rob as they neared the ticket booth. The scorching look he received was enough for him to chuckle, attempting to suppress for his sake. "It will be fun," Rob spoke slowly, squeezing her hand tighter than he already was. He leant forward, whispering in her ear. "Oldie."

She kicked him, rather hard in the leg. "You watch it, Scotcher."

He winked. "Only messing," he replied in a cheerful tone, turning to collect their tickets as he paid for them. Pulling her further towards the front, it was eventually their turn to experience the ride. Karen inhaled deeply, before stepping onto the contraption nervously. They sat beside each other, before being fixed securely into the railings. "Ready?" Rob turned his head.

"I'm going to kill yooouuuuuuuuuu!" Karen screamed as the ride suddenly jerked, plummeting them into the sky and causing her hair to sweep back disgracefully. For the rest of the ride, Karen could not speak, too focussed on screaming and screeching whilst Rob looked on smugly, watching her amusedly.

Once back on the solid, and secure, ground Karen could eventually breath properly. Making her way from the ride, she soon felt a pair of sturdy arms embrace her from behind. "Planned how you're going to kill me yet?" He mumbled into her shoulder, visualising the goosebumps appearing on her skin and immediately becoming worried. "You're cold."

She turned in his arms. "We've just been plummeted thirty feet in the air! Of course I'm cold, you imbecile!" She witnessed his feigned expression of hurt at her insult and could not help but laugh. Pecking him on the lips, she moved to wrap an arm around his waist before retreating to his side as they began walking through the lively fair ground.

-WLR-

Half an hour or so later, and Rob and Karen had experienced their hand at the bumper cars, each driving separately and taking pride in hitting each other forcefully, however Karen could certainly begin to feel at least three bruises forming on her legs where the solid car had collided with her flesh. A few scraps, but essentially worth their while as she had prided in the feeling of hitting her partner playfully.

Now, after a rather lucky attempt at hook-a-duck, or how Rob would prefer purely skill, Karen was holding an oversized teddy under her arm. She could not deny that she felt insanely silly with this huge monstrosity beneath her wing, however with Rob's arm also around her waist she could not have been happier. Then her eyes came to rest on a particular ride, which immediately brought a smile to her lips. From a conversation before with Rob, she knew of his dislike for ghost trains. "Now it's my turn."

He looked confused, as she took his hand and pulled him towards the ride, however he soon realised of her agenda. "No, no, no, no…"

"This is revenge, Scotcher. You made me go on that monstrosity," she motioned towards the ride, where even now people were screaming at the highest pitch possible, just as she had done. Rob was about to protest, however upon visualising her expression knew there was no chance of retreating. Sighing, he reluctantly allowed Karen to pull him towards the ticket booth, where she paid and they were sat in the carriage in merely minutes.

Karen placed the bear between them, shooting a sly grin across at Rob.

"Ready?" She winked sarcastically, mimicking his words from earlier.

She watched as he gripped the sides of the carriage, his fists turning white as it began to move. Karen, on the other hand, merely sat back for the moment and could not help but store the look of his frightened expression in her mind. This certainly was pay-back. However, as she felt him jump beside her as they entered and heard a hollow laugh, she took his hand reassuringly, just hoping the circulation would not be squeezed out of it. Instead, she squeezed gently, before their carriage took a plunge and gathered speed…

Their ride ended a few minutes later, and as the couple and bear exited, Karen could not help but pull them over to the stall where photos were being produced of the ride. Looking at their own picture, Karen erupted into a fit of giggles. It was taken towards the end of their ride, and Karen's face was scrunched in shock whilst Rob was looking simply petrified. Rob too saw, and without question paid for the photo and received the print almost immediately.

He handed it to Karen. "First one for the album, eh?" She kissed him, her spare hand reaching to his cheek and grazing across it smoothly.

She pulled back suddenly, causing him to look at her confusedly and her to grin widely. "Candy floss," she spoke as he tilted his head and looked at her, amused. "We can't come to the fair and not eat candy floss!" She protested.

"You're the birthday girl."

Five minutes later, and Karen was tucking delicately into a bag of pink candy floss, the sugar hitting her mouth, providing the warm tingling feeling she remembered it used to. They walked along through the fair, past all the rides, Rob holding the bear in his hands as Karen had protested she could not eat otherwise. Since the headmistress could not link hands with his own, Rob sought the comfort of his arm around her waist instead. She sensed him watching her, his eyes burning into the side of her.

She turned, speaking indignantly. "What?"

"You. Standing there; eating that. I can't help it."

"Help what?"

Without a word of warning, he took her arm and pulled her around the back of a caravan close by. Pressing his lips to her own, he discarded of the bear whom lay on the floor, along with the bag used to hold their photograph. Her eyes widening in shock, she dropped the candy floss onto the ground and responded to his kiss.

"My, my, Mister Scotcher, you really are keen," Karen spoke in between kisses.

"We're not old," he murmured into her neck as he began trailing kisses along her jaw line and across her flesh. Karen merely giggled in response, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning in delight as his lips caressed her skin.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thank you all for the lovely comments. I shall try and get another update to you before Friday, because I'm going away for a week and won't be able to afterwards. A disclaimer, because I haven't done one for a while. The characters belong to the BBC; they're not mine._**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"May I ask why we're watching this? You know all the words off by heart."

Rob and Karen, for the majority of the morning, had been snuggled on the sofa and watching a film of her choosing. The Sound of Music had been her choice, and as an all time favourite over the years, Karen knew all of the words and could not help but sing along brightly. She lifted her head, smiling slightly at Rob who had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Since the older two of their children in the house had been frantic and revising for their upcoming exams, the parents had resided to the sitting room and were quietly watching films in order to give them the peace necessary, meanwhile Harry had gone out to spend the day with his friends.

"Well I'd much rather watch this than witnessing an alien explode from someone's stomach," hit back Karen, who had been adamant in her decision when Rob had suggested watching part of the series of films. She recalled watching the film once with Charlie, and quite frankly had no intentions of revisiting such screening again.

Rob simply sighed, planting a firm kiss on the top of her head and diverting his eyes back onto the television screen. As the credits rolled, Karen shifted in his arms, stretching her own as she yawned helplessly. Rob could not help but comment. "It's dinner time and you're yawning already?"

"Shut up," she murmured, kissing his arm as it snaked around her chest protectively. "How about we get out of the house? Go for a walk or something?" She suggested, craning her head to come into vision with his scorching eyes.

"It looks nice outside, I won't say no," smiled Rob.

"I'll just go and get changed."

As she stood, Rob scanned her figure. She did look adorable, stood there in his grey tracksuit bottoms and an oversized top. Their lazy Sunday morning had been brilliant, one which they had clearly decided to live in comforting clothes. He still sat there in his pyjamas, and only when the living room door closed did he realise. Getting to his feet, he also left the room with all intentions of getting dressed.

He opened the bedroom door, leaning against the door frame contently as he watched her burrowed in the wardrobe, clearly fretting for her choice of clothing. "We're going for a long walk in the middle of nowhere, not for a meeting with the Queen."

Surprised at his appearance, Karen jumped. Poking her head around the wardrobe door, she sent him a mocking glare. "Oh how I love your sarcasm."

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burrowing his head into the side of her neck. "You love me really."

"Debatable," she muttered, still scanning her clothes. She heard him fall back onto the bed, and also felt his eyes fixated upon her as she picked an outfit and began getting changed. "I feel very self conscious with you watching me," she commented.

"I've seen you with nothing on," he responded, smiling cheekily.

Karen's response was to pick up a pair of his jeans, turning and throwing them at him. He shielded his face promptly, opening his mouth mockingly in surprise. "Get dressed!"

-WLR-

Karen rested her head gently upon his shoulder as their casual stroll continued through the countryside. They had driven for rather a while, a little reminiscent to their date a while ago that had been rudely interrupted with an untimely phone call, and were now enjoying the company of the other and the silence that swarmed the area. There was something considerably tranquil about the greenery and the draughts of wind that occasionally blew in their direction, the cause of Karen's waving hair as it became thoroughly dishevelled.

As they struggled up a rather steep hill, Rob grabbed hold of her hand even tighter than he had been doing previously. Reaching the summit, the view that met them was magnificent. "It's lovely, isn't it," commented Karen, not so much a question, merely a statement looking to agree or disagree.

"I can certainly think of better things to look at."

His eyes were eternally fixed upon her. She smiled, embarrassed. Slapping him gently on the arm, she nestled her head into his side, her petite frame mounting to nothing against his taller height. "You certainly know how to charm a woman."

"Only you."

Karen, once again embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, tilted her head sideways in an adorable manner. Bringing her hand up to his cheek, she kissed him softly. He responded to the brief kiss, caressing her lips with his own as they moved together in soft movements.

"Race you to the bottom?" Rob asked, with a cheeky glint in his eye. Before she could respond, or even react to the stimulus of his suggestion, he had began the race down to the bottom of the hill.

Karen, hot on his heel as she hurried after him, could not help but laugh at their childish antics. However, upon approaching the foot of the hill, she did not notice a rather large stone, and carelessly tripped, stumbling down the rest of the way.

She yelped in pain, after her movements had ceased, bringing her hand to rest upon her left ankle as it cried in pain. Rob turned, and was immediately by her side. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Karen hit him across the arm. "You and your bloody competitive streak!"

Rob laughed. "You're the one who tripped." He stopped himself from making any further comment as her piercing glare spoke many words. "Let me see?" He offered, rolling up the bottom of her jeans and removing her walking boots, an act clearly discomforting her as Karen grimaced in pain. His fingers brushed across the swollen area, quickly coming to an assumption. "It looks swollen. Put a bit of ice on it when we get home…"

"Doctor Scotcher, eh?"

He laughed. "I can get used to that."

-WLR-

"Ice, pillows…"

Rob entered the bedroom, Karen lying on the bed. He held the pack of ice and pillows up in two hands. Setting himself down beside her, she looked at him curiously. "Pillows?"

"Elevation, of course. The injured area has to rest higher than your heart," he spoke confidently, resulting in a raised eyebrow from his partner. "Qualified first aider, me."

"I'm impressed," she leant forward, kissing him.

"Which means, you're staying in this bed for the time being."

She looked at him suggestively. "Well I'm sure we could make the most of that…" She grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him down towards her and in for another kiss.

He pulled back. "You're my patient, against the rules sorry."

She sighed, falling back against the bed whilst Rob attended to her swollen ankle. Carefully he began to press the ice to her ankle, whilst also mounting the pillows to a particular height. He held it there, all the while glancing at Karen as her eyes closed from overwhelming tiredness.

"Any better?"

Karen shook her head.

Rob then, placing the ice down beside him, began massaging her foot, pressing at the soles. Karen began moaning involuntarily. "How about now?"

"Don't stop," Karen threw her head back.

Rob smiled, continuing in his ministrations. "I'd do this, if you were ever pregnant."

Karen sat up. "What?"

Surprised at her sudden leap forwards, he stuttered. "You know, if you were…"

"No, Rob."

"Karen…"

"Stop making silly suggestions."

"You never know…"

Despite the pain, Karen turned and got up from the bed. "Just leave it, Rob."

"Karen?" He watched as she walked out of the bedroom in a flurry, locking herself in the bathroom next door. Rob's head fell upon the door in frustration; he heard her muffled sobs through the wooden obstruction. "Karen…"

There came no response.

Ten minutes or so passed, all the while Rob had been attempting to coax Karen from the bathroom. He sat on the opposite side of the door. His ear pressed against the door, hearing her cries as she too sat at the other side. Eventually, and after his continual soothing tones, he heard Karen stand up with amounts of suspected difficulty and open the door. Her face appeared moments later, tears staining her cheeks. He took her hand.

"Talk to me, Karen."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thank you all for the reviews, and to Hailey for reviewing all of the chapters thus far - I appreciate your comments a lot. The text in italics are flashbacks. I felt this chapter was a little here and there myself, so I hope you find it easy to understand, and if not, I apologise. And just to add: wow, wow, wow this has over 100 reviews! I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined this, so thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far, and all of you whom put this story on alerts and those who have read._**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The feel of his flesh against her own as he gently squeezed her hand reassuringly sent ripples of optimism throughout her veins. She felt tears slipping helplessly down her cheeks; unable to prevent the cascade of salty droplets as Rob used his other hand, his thumb, to gently wipe them away. She sat on the double bed, the pain from her ankle being overwhelmed by haunting memories from the past catching up with the vulnerable headmistress. Breathing heavily, she eventually began to calm down as he ran his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand.

The sight of her, in such distress, alarmed Rob immensely. Doing his utmost to calm her, and also draw back from peeking into the reasoning behind such actions, he was beginning to find the whole process difficult as it cruelly tortured his insides. He spoke softly. "Karen…"

Her head rose, her eyes meeting with his in a moment of complete and utter tranquil, before she began hyperventilating once again and drooped her forehead down upon his shoulder. She clutched onto him, almost for dear life, as she felt herself metaphorically falling. Falling away from her security, further and further towards the insecurities that she had once left behind.

Rob dropped a feather light kiss upon her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "Look, I'm sorry if what I said was-"

"No," she croaked. Removing her head from the comforting home on his shoulder, she fought to hold their gaze. "It's me, not you."

"Do you want to tell me?"

He was careful not to push her too far. Slightly relieved when she pulled away from him and sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, he watched her intently. She played with her fingers, intertwining them together which he knew, after close observation for months, was a sign of her nervousness. She would take to this action whenever she must concentrate on a singular task at hand, provoking herself not to stray away.

"It happened seven months after Harry was born," she began.

"_That's brilliant, darling!" As her husband embraced her, Karen smiled joyfully. The little, white stick had been discarded on their bed as she had informed him of the news. Almost seven months after she had given birth to Harry, she was pregnant once again. At first, the idea had frightened her, however with three children already she knew their family would take to a new arrival happily. _

"_I know," she mumbled into his shoulder as she drew back to smile at him. He kissed her lightly, before pulling her once more into his arms. "I know."_

_A week later, and the news was still a secret between herself and Charlie. Karen had yet to take a trip to the doctors, and was therefore unaware of how far along in the pregnancy she was, and therefore the married couple had decided to keep it from their children until a later stage. The Monday morning had felt like any other, weary and with the desire to throw herself back into bed as each second passed._

"It just felt like a normal morning, the usual bout of morning sickness."

_The staffroom was loud, the sound of idle chattering filling the small room as teachers joined together for the beginning of a new week. Karen had been back at work for only a month, and in that time she had made a few close friends within the staffroom. The thought of a cool glass of water and an aspirin comforted her greatly as she attempted to sooth the tantalising headache she had awoken with. The cramps in her stomach, she assumed were a case of severe sickness._

"_Guess you have year elevens first? You'll be needing a few more of those."_

_The sound of his voice was an immediate reassurance, and she rose her head to smile at her friend. Nathan was one of the few who she could talk to, and been able to approach with any problems with her classes. The English department in this school was a rather large one, at least seven or eight teachers as well as the head of department. He was leant against the wooden top of the kitchenette with a cup of coffee in hand._

"_Not quite."_

"_Ah. Baby giving you grief?" He had known, ever since she had found out it had been difficult to keep it from him. He was the only person in the school aware of her condition, and often she found it reassuring given he would understand her sudden mood swings and need to rush promptly to the toilet during the morning lessons._

"_How did you guess?" She laughed slightly, scrunching up her face in an attempt to block out some of the pain._

_Her mind suddenly clouded over in a wash of pain, and she clung to the surface top, her knuckles turning white at the pressure. She closed her eyes, feeling herself burning up. She breathed out deeply._

"_You really don't look well."_

_Karen signalled to the door. "I'm just going to-"_

_She had no time to finish her sentence, as she dashed from her position and towards the staff toilet located down the corridor, followed by a left turn from the staffroom. She burst through the doors, clutching against the sink as she came across her reflection in the mirror. Frightened to visualise a ghastly pale reflection, she began to flap at her clothing as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, others also forming across her chest. Similar pains to cramps swept across her stomach, and she bent over to clutch desperately at her flesh as she let out a groan._

"_Karen?" She was joined in the female toilet by the unsuspecting male. Feebly smiling, he was not for a moment convinced. His panic, however, increased as he witnessed a large pool of blood forming beneath her. "Karen…" Leaping forward just in time, he caught her within his arms as she blacked out…_

Karen trailed off, leading Rob to reach out and take her hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes stained with tears as they became red raw.

_The doctor's words were blocked out. She lay there on the hospital bed, turning her head sideways as she failed to absorb the information she were given. Charlie had joined her only a few minutes ago, Nathan had remained by her side ever since she had been wheeled into hospital. She had argued firstly, however as another wave of pain washed over her the paramedics and her friend had left her with no choice over the matter. _

_She could feel Charlie's hand slip into her own, his fingers wrapping around it as he squeezed firmly. It told his wife he was there, and that they did not have to face this alone. Karen had suspected she had lost her baby before the doctor's had confirmed, however what they had to inform her afterwards had shattered her even more._

"There were complications."

Rob remained silent.

"Lots of medical stuff," she cried through attempting to give him this information. "Basically, they told me I couldn't have anymore children."

Rob wasted no time in proceeding towards her and wrapping his arms firmly around her fragile frame. He allowed her tears to soak into his shirt as he rubbed his chin along her head gently. "I'm sorry."

She lifted her head, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "Don't be."

"How do you feel?"

"At the time? Awful. Worse than that, as though somehow I was less of a woman…" She stopped herself, wiping away a few stray tears with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"And now?"

"I have three beautiful, healthy children. I have you, and Aiden."

He remained silent for a few moments, before pulling her down to lay on the bed as he huddled her close in his arms. A few muffled sobs emitted here and there, however in no time at all Karen had led herself to exhaustion and was now asleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I managed to get a fair bit written this week, so there should be another update for this over the next couple of days and perhaps another for my hidden moments story! Hope you all enjoy!_**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Twenty**

One and a half months passed without much cause for upset. Karen sauntered down the stairs that morning with an airy smile upon her face; humming to herself as she reached the foot. She bent forward upon reaching the front door, picking up the post that lay upon the mat and briskly walked into the kitchen. She came face to face with her son, currently the only one of her children whom spent their days at school. Bex was obviously at university, and Jess and Aiden, having now finished their exams, were taking advantage of the break and sleeping in. "Morning, love," she called, planting the handful of delivered envelopes on the kitchen table and moving to the wooden work top as she began the process of making coffee.

Harry simply smiled at his mum, a mouthful of generously buttered toast preventing him from speaking. He too smiled at Rob as he entered the kitchen, sneaking behind Karen and wrapping his arms around her waist as she busied herself. She let out a small giggle as he planted kisses upon her neck, before moving swiftly to her cheek.

Harry, who was slowly being put off of his breakfast, spoke up. "You two could at least get a room. Or better still, realise you're far too old to be doing stuff like that!"

He grimaced as Rob swivelled his mother around, planting a firm kiss upon her lips. "I'm never going to stop doing this," whispered Rob loudly.

Karen laughed at their interactions, weaving herself out of his grip with her coffee in hand. She sat herself down at the table, flicking aimlessly through the post whilst taking a large mouthful of coffee.

"Anything for me?" Rob asked, sliding into the seat beside her. He too brought a mug of coffee to his lips, sighing in relief as the liquid coursed throughout his system. Karen, who remained idly looking through the addressed envelopes, handed him a couple without looking in his direction. "Thank you," he muttered, waiting for her to turn around before promptly kissing her again.

The table was silent for a few moments. Rob opened the first envelope, before tossing aside the contents tediously. The second, however, he remained staring at helplessly for longer than initially intended. Harry, who had not only sensed it may be important and require privacy but had finished his breakfast, stood and exited the kitchen in search of his school bag. Karen, who had been alarmed by the sudden change in atmosphere at the breakfast table, placed a comforting hand in the centre of his back. "Rob? What's wrong?"

He turned instantly, a widening smile on his face confusing Karen momentarily. "Nothing's wrong," he handed Karen the sheet of paper. Removing the hand from his back, she took it and read.

"The divorce…" She looked up at him, aiming to interpret his current emotions. "And how do you feel about this?"

Alas, no answer. Instead Rob leant forward and pressed a hot kiss upon her lips.

"Rob…" She murmured, pushing him away reluctantly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel," he kissed her promptly before she could refuse him. "Free, happy, relieved." He kissed her between each of his responses, before taking her hand and pulling them both to their feet. "Relieved that I need have nothing to do with her again."

As his arms wrapped around her waist, she protested weakly as the headmistress attempted to wriggle free from his embrace. "We're leaving the house in ten minutes!" Since her words seemingly had no effect in pulling him from this passion fuelled trance, and he continued to kiss her frequently, she commented. "Tonight, I promise…" With that he removed his lips from her flesh, giving her the opportunity to release herself from his arms and move towards the door. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Move it, Scotcher." Playfully, he slapped her behind and followed her out of the kitchen.

-WLR-

"A few of the staff are going for a drink. Do you fancy it?"

His appearance at her office door caused a smile to lighten her features. She looked up at him from her standing position just behind the desk. Signing the papers that required her signature with a flourish of her black, ball point pen she manoeuvred around the desk and joined her partner.

"Of course."

It was only Thursday, and tomorrow they would be returning to school. However, with the prom tomorrow night in hindsight, she doubted many of her staff would be indulging in a heavy night drinking. Her hand reached out for his, which he accepted gratefully, lacing his fingers through her own.

"Time to celebrate my becoming a single man?"

Karen moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked ever so slightly upward due to the slight height differences in their figures. "Oh no," she traced a finger delicately across his chest whilst he continued to look at her suggestively. She sensed he required an explanation to her sudden movements; proceeding in pressing her lips tentatively to the side of his mouth, with all the care she could muster. "Because you're never going to lose me."

Struck by her comment, and the thoughtfulness behind that, his heart subconsciously melted as their lips met in another tender embrace. He pulled back a moment or two later, their eyes connecting in a loving trance; transferring across to the other all explanations of unconditional and declarative love. "Come here," he pulled her closer to him, and when she was resting gently in the embrace they had both created, setting his chin upon the top of her head, the soft texture of her curls tickling his flesh.

A couple of hours later, and following in the knowledge that Rob had discovered his divorce that morning, the group containing Rob, Karen, Chris, Tom, Daniel and a couple of the history department had drank far more than would be encouraged. Karen, herself, was on at least her fourth large glass of wine and the rest had too seemingly followed in that direction.

Rob had his arm draped around Karen whilst his thumb drew patterns across her shoulder. He would occasionally nuzzle into her neck, murmuring her words which resulted in her giggling uncontrollably. She brought the rim of the glass to her lips once more, taking a large sip of the scarlet liquid as it easily slipped down her throat.

Suddenly, a voice rose above all the rest, resulting in the pair turning their heads in the direction of the individual. "So when are you two tying the knot?" From the state of his slurring, Tom too was exceeding the stage of slightly tipsy, or at least had drank enough to speak casually without a second thought or concern for the consequences.

Rob's heart stopped for a moment, and his breathing hitched. Never had the notion of even getting married reared itself into any of their conversations, and the caretaker has no clue as to how Karen would react. He would be thrilled at the prospect of, one day, marrying her. His grip around her tightened, however he could not help but deflate both emotionally and physically at her words.

"I can't really see that happening," proclaimed Karen, loud enough to shatter Rob as he bowed his head dismally, reaching for his half empty beer glass. He was half aware of all the voices around him, however none scraped him through and made such an impact for him to raise his head once again. His eyes fixed solely on one spot of the table, he seemed to stare at that for minutes and minutes upon end.

The remainder of the night, and neither Karen nor Rob had spoken more than one word to the other. Karen, however, had became rather too intoxicated by the alcohol to think about initiating a conversation with her partner, and had instead engaged herself in other discussions with another of the teachers. Whereas, Rob was choosing not to speak with the headmistress. He had been silently nursing another pint of beer, which to the surprise of Chris as he had risen to get them all another drink, had lasted him considerably longer than the rest.

Eventually, and after much deliberation, a group of the colleagues decided to quit the night and head home. As four of them: Rob, Karen, Chris and Daniel, stood on the pavement deciding as to their route home, the deputy head spoke up. "I'm ringing for a taxi, any of you fancy sharing?"

"Yeeesss!" Screeched Karen, as she somewhat swayed in Rob's grip. He had taken hold of her, so as not to arouse any sort of attention when they had not been, as they would usually, showing their affection.

"Well that's sorted, then," spoke Chris, laughing slightly, as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled the local taxi firm. He looked over, questioning a glance at the rather overweight maths teacher whom looked a million miles away. "Daniel?"

He shook himself at the sound of his name. "Aye, go on."

Approximately fifteen minutes later, and the four had bundled themselves into the taxi. Since Daniel and Chris were the first to arrive home, it left Rob and Karen in the back seats as the driver eventually pulled up outside. After paying the agreed fare, they steadily exited the cab and made their way to the front door. Rob, who was almost definitely the more sober of the two, pulled out his front door key and fumbled with the lock before it eventually swung open, allowing them entrance.

He flung his keys in the bowl beside the door and proceeded in taking off his coat. As he made his way through into the kitchen, intending on making himself a coffee and lessen the effects of the alcohol that he would almost certainly feel tomorrow, Karen headed upstairs and changed into a silk night dress. After ten minutes, Rob had yet to make an appearance, therefore she wearily made her way down the stairs; quietly so as not to wake the currently sleeping children. She found him in the kitchen, sat around the table as his hands wrapped themselves around the warmth of the mug. "Rob?" He did not look up. "Are you coming to bed?" She giggled lightly as she leant against the door frame, before sauntering across to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I seem to remember promising-"

He rose from the table, standing and moving away from her grasp. The harshness in his eyes was somewhat present, dressed with hurt and anxiety as he studied her closely. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked softly, however also firmly as he required an immediate answer. When he witnessed her confused expression, he continued further. "About getting married?"

She watched him closely. "Is that why you've been so quiet tonight? Is that why you haven't spoken to me?"

"You haven't answered my question," he answered dryly.

"We're not doing this now," Karen laughed insecurely.

As she made to leave, Rob prevented this action from occurring by placing his arm and obstructing her path. "You're not leaving until you answer me."

"I think you'll find this conversation has ended." She swatted away his arm and walked swiftly towards the foot of the stairs.

"You're unbelievable," he shouted, not aware of the children sleeping upstairs as he was clouded over with anger. "And to think I thought this relationship may have been going somewhere."

She turned, shooting him a pathetic look as she narrowed her eyes. "Well it seems we were both fooled."

As he heard their bedroom door slam shut, he turned and collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. Removing his shoes, he flung them across the room in a fit of rage. He arranged the cushions in an attempt to get comfortable, before picking up a blanket that had a permanent home beside the sofa. As he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes began to close involuntarily, the effects of the alcohol and the argument draining him of all energy.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you. I appreciate all of your feedback. I'm feeling in a better mood than I have done all week, perhaps a little to do with my recently acquired grades, so here is an update for you all and if I can type up the next for Snapshots, that too will be posted tonight, either before or after I go to work. :')_**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Karen awoke the next morning, an unhealthy coldness lingering as her arm dropped onto the side of the bed usually occupied by Rob. She sighed heavily, courtesy of the alcohol induced headache as well as the memory of their argument the previous night. Had it not been for the alcohol, she admittedly would not have snapped in the way she did, and quite possibly they would not be in this situation right now. Waking up without him felt strange, however she was adamant it would not be her to concede and admit fault. His words had pierced her; the realisation he saw their relationship as a mistake. She had hit back venomously, only to protect herself as she remained aware there was no truth, for her, in the comment.

She was awoken from her thoughts by a sharp knock at her bedroom door. They did not wait for a reply, and the person in question entered slowly. The identity of the knocker soon became apparent as Rob shut the door behind him, a look etched across his face that contained no revealing of emotion.

They looked at each other for a few moments, shooting daggers as some would refer. It was Karen who finally snapped. "What?"

"I've come to get changed," he answered coldly. "That's if you haven't thrown my clothes out already."

She narrowed her eyes at him, disbelieving. "You're so immature." She threw back the covers and stood up from the bed.

"Me?" He shouted. "I was the one attempting to have an adult conversation last night!"

"I was aware that we'd both drank too much, and any conversation would have been futile."

"Don't you dare hide behind that excuse," he shot back. "You knew exactly what you were saying. And I know where I'm not wanted."

At this, Karen made for the door, and before leaving turned back. "Well you know where the door is."

She slammed the bedroom door behind her, storming downstairs and crashing about with the highest level of volume she could muster. The children, who had all overheard the heated exchange upstairs shared worried glances as they approached the stairs together. As all three of them entered the living room, keen to avoid the furious adults, they came across the disarray of pillows on the sofa and the clearly used blanket. It did not take any of them long to figure what had occurred last night.

An hour later and Rob had left the house wearing a clean set of clothes. Karen, who had eventually been able to use the bedroom to get changed called to the children as she was set to leave. As Aiden and Harry bundled into the back, Jess joining her mother in the front, the boys looked eagerly at Jess to initiate conversation. "Mum?"

She knew this would come eventually, and she prepared herself to answer their questions. "What is it, Jess?"

"What's happened?"

She sighed. "Just an argument."

Aiden spoke up. "I see dad slept on the sofa last night."

"He did," Karen swallowed. Quickly, she changed the subject. "So where do you two want dropping off?" She asked the two elder children, as it was their prom tonight she would be dropping them off in town so they could sort a few last minute arrangements.

"Just in town will be fine," commented Jess, who was going to the hairdressers. "Will you and Rob be OK?"

"What are you getting done with your hair?" Karen ignored the latter of her daughter's questions.

"Mum…"

Karen pulled up just in town, smiling at the teenager. "Right, here you are." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll see you later, love. Aiden."

Once they were out of the car, and it remained just herself and Harry, silence descended. The younger teenager sat in the back seat, twiddling his fingers whilst his mother drove slowly throughout the streets. He wanted to speak to her, he wanted to understand, however he could sense the reluctance to speak and therefore remained silent himself.

-WLR-

The entirety of the day had been spent rather awkwardly. The staff could sense their relationship was on the rocks, despite all the numerous hangovers from the previous night. When Rob had entered the staffroom, completely ignoring Karen and walking to chat with Daniel, many confused looks were exchanged. As the population of the room dispersed, Daniel remained behind and sought to speak with his friend.

"What's up?" He asked, standing in the centre of the room as he relished in the prospect of a free first period.

Rob looked at him. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"You need to talk to someone," he commented wisely, having grown in confidence over the months.

"Just," he began, screwing up his face as he recalled that morning. "Not now. Please." Daniel patted his shoulder in a friendly manner, smiling softly as he smiled in reassurance.

-WLR-

Karen entered the house late that afternoon, worried when she realised Rob had not yet returned home. Prom was tonight, and he would almost certainly be returning for his suit. Albeit for Harry, the house was empty and therefore the headmistress made her way upstairs and prepared for the night ahead. She opened the wardrobe, pulling out the dress which she had chosen a month or so back for tonight. She remembered the day ever so clearly, and how as soon as Rob had laid his eyes upon the dress he had prompted her to consider purchasing.

"_You need to wear a suit too!"_

_Karen's protests seem to fall upon deaf ears as Rob's arm remained wrapped around her waist as she dragged him through the numerous shops in the centre of town. It was a rare occasion for them to go shopping, other than the compulsory food shop, so Karen was relishing in the experience of heading around and occasionally picking out clothes for her partner. _

"_But I'm only the site manager!"_

_She turned to him. Delicately tracing her finger across his chest, she smirked playfully. "And I want my site manager there, in a suit. That way I may find the courage to dance with him."_

"_I don't dance."_

"_Neither do I really, but-"_

_She was cut off as his eyes averted, taking her hand and pulling her to the next aisle where he stopped beside a row of dresses. There were numerous colours to choose from, all of the same design. The dress itself was beautiful. It finished just above the knee, and the straps would wrap around the neck leaving half of the back bare. There were a few white, decorative flowers embroiled across the front and Rob immediately picked up the purple dress._

"_What?" Karen asked indignantly._

"_It's perfect!"_

"_Well," Karen deliberated, eying the dress. She could not deny, the dress was stunning, however she felt a slight nervousness wondering how she would fit in its appearance. "It's not the type I'd usually go for."_

"_Try it?" Rob asked, hoping._

Karen had tried it on that day, and Rob had clearly been struck by her appearance. Slipping it over her frame, she powdered her face with a small amount of make-up and finished off the outfit with a small pair of black heels and a clutch bag she had acquired a few years ago for a family wedding.

Unable to resist, Karen opened his wardrobe and ran her hand across his clothing. The typical t-shirts and shirts, some were hung and others scattered across the bottom. She rolled her eyes at his impatience and inability to put clothes away neatly. As she did not come across his suit, she frowned, however soon came to the conclusion that he had most likely taken it with him this morning to avoid returning home.

Closing the wardrobe door, she sighed and slowly made her way down the stairs, going out to the car and heading back towards the school.


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'm sorry this has taken so long, but last week was beyond hectic and I was working all of this weekend. I'll try and get as many updates as I can to you this week before I go back to sixth form on Monday. This is for psycho-pink-faerie - if you haven't, you should read her Karen and Rob stories because they are brilliant. A bit unsure about this chapter, it was a filler if I'm being honest and a struggle to write. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think xx_**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Rob had been busy all day, burying himself into work in a bid to keep his mind off of the arguments this morning and the night previous. The preparation for the prom tonight had taken up the majority of his schedule, and thankfully the headmistress had not made an appearance throughout the entire of the day. The school hall, since the funds for another venue had not managed to stretch far enough, had been transformed into a marvellous setting. Tables for the three course meal had been scattered around the main hall, leaving a suitably large space in the middle which, as the night progressed, would be converted into a dance floor. A professional DJ had been hired, and the caterers were already busying themselves in the kitchens.

"You not changed yet?"

The sound of his friend's voice caused him to jump visibly. Rob turned, his eyes raking over the mathematics teacher in his ever so slightly interesting choice of suit. "Just about to," he muttered.

"Have you spoken to Karen today?" Daniel approached the topic of conversation sensitively.

"Bar the heated exchange this morning? No."

Rob sensed he would soon be forced into revealing the insecurities that had clouded over him for just under the past twenty four hours. He braced himself for the inevitable questions, taking a sharp intake of breath as he heard him speak once again.

"What did happen?" Daniel asked sympathetically.

The site manager soon explained the situation, and whilst Daniel grimaced Rob ran a hand through his mess of hair. He explained all about last night, since the shattering statement in the pub, to their exchanges upon arriving back at home. From the expression on his face, Daniel clearly recalled the events, despite his heavy drinking. Without even managing an audible explanation, Rob began walking in the direction of his office, barely stopping to acknowledge the appearance of other teachers whom had arrived in their suits and dresses respectively.

Upon reaching the office door, Daniel recognising this as his moment to depart. Giving his friend a brief smile, he patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe the two of you could talk tonight," he offered.

His shoulders heaved unsteadily as he swung open the door. A muttered response, barely audible, was the only reply he would receive. A couple of moments later and Rob was left alone. Taking down his suit which had been hung behind the door, Rob began to change. Struggling with his tie, the site manager let out a sigh of frustration and left it merely hanging around his neck.

A knock at the door pulled him from the frustration of his inability to do a tie. Looking up, he was most surprised to see her standing within the door frame. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes raked across her appearance. She looked truly beautiful. The dress fit her almost like a glove; it glorified the curves of her body which left him with a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Karen shivered uncontrollably under the intense scrutiny of his gaze. However, without control she happened to be doing exactly the same. Noticing his tie, she chuckled to herself. He raised his eyebrow questioningly as he sought to figure the reasoning behind her amusement. "You never could do your tie."

"One of my many faults."

She grimaced at the coldness that still remained in his voice, and knew she deserved it. Had it not been for her dedication and urge to perhaps sort this matter now, she would have retreated.

"Allow me?" She offered, moving forward and bringing her hands to his chest where the stubborn garment lay.

He nodded.

"Aiden and Jess want a family photograph."

He nodded.

"Nearly everyone has arrived already."

He nodded.

Karen was overcome with nerves, and at that moment stepped backwards and away from the warmth of his body. Her eyes scanned across her finished work and flashed him a shy smile.

"Shall we-"

She gestured for them to leave, and as he followed her they walked in silence down the corridor, bustling with life as most of the students in their finery had arrived, and to the art room where the photographer had been given space for his work. There were already a number of people crowding the room, the two they were looking for having reached the beginning of the queue.

The whole process was extremely awkward to say the least. Both adults had come to the realisation that their children had discussed the matter with the photographer, as with the photographs they seemed adamant that Karen and Rob must be as close as is humanly possible. Then, afterwards, the children had insisted the pair take a photo alone. The two of them releasing a sigh, they had accepted their request, and sought to speak with them sternly at a later date. Neither could deny to themselves of the tingling that shot through their bodies as their arms were made to wrap around the other.

Dinner too was extremely awkward.

Karen and Rob were sat beside one another, and the looks they happened to be receiving from the rest of the staff told them their seating arrangements were no accident. It came to the point where Eleanor and Janeece exchanged glances, and after their three-course dinner had been eaten, their plan was to be taken into action.

After another brief altercation between the couple, Eleanor spoke behind the rim of her wine glass. "Well you can feel the tension on this table."

Each of the teachers exchanged glances, whilst the couple under scrutiny looked down onto their laps, red tints colouring their cheeks as their embarrassment betrayed the façades stitched upon their expressions all evening. A few of the students had taken to the dance floor, and as the music drifted across the table it was Janeece to speak. "You twos need ter dance!"

With the help of Tom and Chris, the three managed to gently push the pair onto the dance floor. To prevent Karen from falling at the force of Janeece's shove, Rob caught her gently whilst steadily bringing her to a relatively accomplished standing position.

Tingles were shooting up her spine at the most brief of contact. However, throwing up her defences she looked up, shooting him daggers. "Well, dance!"

His still frame became highly aggravating.

"Two left feet," he simply muttered.

With that, the headmistress pulled out of his grip and stormed out of the door to the side of the hall, leading straight outside and the tranquil fresh air the night provided. Consequently, Rob headed in the opposite direction, heading out into the corridors, and then the front doors, kicking anything solid in his sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Woop, thank you for the response. This is me attempting to resolve their issues. I hope it's in character, and if you don't think so please let me know. Only a few more chapters planned after this, and once they're written you'll all have them._**

**FLESH NOT STONE**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It was only after approximately five or six minutes that Karen began feeling the effects of leaving her small, black cardigan inside. In her fit of anger; rage at the actions and her emotions towards the situation with her partner, she now felt ever so slightly embarrassed. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself, ferociously rubbing her arms up and down in a bid to keep warm. It was typical - the weather being this ugly despite it supposedly being summer as they were ready to enter the month of July. The night had well and truly fallen, and as the moon occasionally made a justifiable appearance in the clouded sky, the stubborn and troubled headmistress sighed; slowly walking around the school site.

Karen was well aware that this situation with Rob had gotten out of hand. Casting her mind back, she knew their tempestuous argument had risen from a lack of discussion, and then proceeded out of control courtesy of the influence of alcohol. Had it not been for her mildly intoxicated state that night, they would have spoken calmly and perhaps come to terms with their feelings. But instead, oh her stubborn self had prevented them from doing such actions. She could have kicked herself - physically of course, because she had already done so mentally. It had always been one of her major faults, being able to step away and admit she were wrong.

Yet Karen knew she must do so or risk losing him altogether.

Throwing her head back, the headmistress allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. Rob had in no doubt changed her. From the headmistress fighting the demons of her past in the shadows of her own mind, the site manager had come along and seemingly opened all opportunity available to reawaken the happiness in her life. She was not naïve; she knew that she had once before experienced such feelings with her ex-husband, and that happened to be where the problem lay. _Ex husband_. She feared such a commitment to Rob would result in the same. The wind caught her hair briskly, and she soon found herself walking at a quickened pace in an attempt to keep warm from the most recent attack.

Rounding the corner, she found herself at the front of the school. However, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon his solitary figure, sat hunched over on the wall.

She approached him cautiously, clearing her throat as she neared. "Hi," she squeaked quietly. He looked up immediately. From her shy smile and unbelievably small voice, he knew almost instantly of her intentions. For a moment or two longer he remained silent, composing himself whilst she decided to continue and hope to build back the bridges that had no doubt began to burn slightly; amend their differences. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, interlacing her fingers before her. "I'll just stand."

"I don't mind," Rob reassured her.

The tone of his voice was an instant relief to her ears.

A stale silence lingered over them momentarily. They locked eyes and merely remained there for a couple of minutes.

"Sit down." It was not a command, however there was a hint in Rob's voice of that.

"I'm fine standing," Karen responded instantaneously.

"Fine," sighed Rob. "Suit yourself."

This time it was the headmistress' turn to sigh. After another moment, she pulled her fingers apart and offered him her hand. "Let's talk like adults?"

"You're ready to talk now, then?" Rob did not take her hand.

"I am," responded Karen, pulling her arm back and taking a seat beside him on the wall. "I'm sorry."

It was her admittance that caused him to look around. The site manager knew how much courage it had taken her to admit fault in this argument. A small smile played across his lips. "I guess this did get blown way out of proportion."

"And I want you to know that I understand. I understand why you were angry."

"We need to trust each other."

Karen nodded. "And I do." Rob knew better than to say anything, knowing she would soon continue. "I guess I'm just not used to talking about my feelings." She took another deep breath, attempting to prevent the inevitable. "Charlie and I, well we had stopped talking long before Bex disappeared. I guess this is just my way of building walls -"

"Getting married?"

"I just don't think I could do it again." She gulped, a feeble attempt to prevent the flow of stubborn tears. Suddenly, she felt a hand upon the small of her back. Astounded by the contact, it gave her a refreshing surge of confidence that led her to reveal what she thought she would never speak aloud. "As much as I love you, Rob, and as much as I trust you there is always going to be that fear." It was true. The scar Charlie had left upon her heart was never likely to heal.

He was astounded by her honesty.

"Sorry for being so stubborn."

She turned, tears splashing down her cheeks as she smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a -" She was cut off as his lips gently brushed against her own. Perhaps to feel her once more, or to silence her as she were about to put herself down even more. He knew of her guilt, and he hoped she knew now of his.

Drawing back for breath, Karen rested her forehead gently against his. The rapid intensity of her breathing tickled his flesh as he relished in their close proximity. "I've missed doing that."

A giggle emanated from her lips at his comment. "I've missed you," she admitted.

"Do you want me to take you home?" From his expression, it was clear of his intentions.

Gazing up into his eyes, she grinned from ear to ear. "No," she whispered huskily. Taking his hand, she jumped from the wall, Rob following curiously. "I have a better idea."

Dragging him through the school, thankful that the majority of staff and students were still in the main hall, she led him in the direction of his office. Closing the door behind them, she silenced any words he was yet to speak with a powerful kiss, parting his lips with her tongue and exploring his mouth further. Longing for the much needed contact, she slid the black dinner jacket from his shoulders; undoing the buttons of his shirt which revealed his slightly toned chest. Neither focussed on anything but the feel of each other in those precious moments, drowning out the sound of the music from the nearby hall.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Wow it's been so long... I ended up going through all of my Rob/Karen scenes on my iPod and realised how much I missed them. Then I decided I had to finish this. It's the last chapter, I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. This is how I was always going to end it. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, but this on their alert... Everyone! Thank you!

**Flesh Not Stone**

The music was playing faintly in the background - loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to disrupt conversation. It was one of the few up-market bars in the town that would not house younger adults and their over-indulgent drinking on a Saturday night. There was a combination of larger and smaller tables around the large space, but Karen and Rob were sat content on the stools by the bar. Rob had joked that Karen only wanted to be closer to the bar to make alcohol purchases easier, but she had simply swatted him with her right hand and sat down.

Now they both nursed a glass of red wine each, just sipping at a delightful pace and enjoying the company they held. But Rob had been watching her for the past hour, making aimless conversation revolving around the topics he knew she did not care about, and he knew she was hiding something from him. He had been surprised when she had proposed going out for drinks tonight, Karen was usually the kind of woman to curl up on the sofa on a Saturday night and watch the tiresome television shows that were on air. It was when Karen mentioned and enquired about the football results earlier that day that Rob definitely knew something else was on her mind.

He stopped her here. "Karen..."

She ignored him momentarily, instead deciding to continue. "You mentioned that they won, didn't you? At least that was the impression I got earlier when you were jumping around in the kitchen..."

"Karen," he spoke a little louder, getting her full attention.

"Rob?"

He watched her for a couple of moments, but even her sweet smile did nothing to dissuade him from asking what was really on her mind. He could see the mask, he always could. He was perfectly certain that nothing was seriously wrong, but from the expression she held within her eyes he knew that the matter was serious.

"What's wrong, Karen?" he asked firmly, but his voice was laced with a gentler tone that warmed her insides, as they had done during their entire relationship. When Karen made no motion to answer, Rob firmly asked her again. "I know you, and I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me? Is this why you wanted to come out tonight?"

"Yes," she swallowed, taking a rather large sip of her wine. Noticing that she had then finished her glass, she gestured for the bar man to bring her another. It came in record time, and she took another grateful sip before looking around at Rob. "I have something important to tell you. And before you argue, and try and talk me out of it..."

"You don't know I'll do that," he defended himself, wondering what the matter may be.

Karen laughed a little, throwing her head back and revealing more of her neck. "I know you, Rob. You will do your best to try and stop me."

Rob just looked at her, confused. "Stop you from doing what, Karen?"

The headmistress took another deep breath, placed her wine glass down on the bar top and then exhaled. She studied Rob and his face, and she could evidently see the worry etched across his features. It was now that she decided she could not hide this from him any longer.

"I've decided to leave Waterloo Road." If Rob had been drinking, he would have spat the liquid out in shock. Instead, he just stared at her as though she had sprouted another head. His mouth opened, attempting to digest the shocking information she had just given. Moments passed, and he did not say a thing. "Well say something..."

"Why? I mean... Why?"

"It's for the best," she cooly replied, clearly having practiced her speech and counter-arguments beforehand.

"You love your job."

"I love you more."

Now Rob really did look confused. "What has our relationship got to do with your job? What goes on between me and you doesn't effect your work, and you know that Karen. I don't understand."

"But it does, Rob," Rob was about to retort, but Karen held up her hand, pleading with him. "Please Rob, just listen to me. I know that our relationship is good at the moment... Not good, fantastic even. But I can't just think short-term, I'm always thinking about the future. Working in the same place isn't always going to be healthy for us. And we're bound to effect the people we work with."

"It's not just us, is it?"

Karen looked away.

"Karen, I know this has been a difficult year. But listen to me, you do not have to walk away. You are a damn good headmistress, and the school would miss you. Heck, I would miss you. What would I do on a lunchtime?"

Karen laughed as he playfully winked at her. She could always rely on him to lighten the mood in a serious situation. But then she sighed, and looked down at her interwoven fingers lying in her lap. "I've already made my decision, Rob. I've handed in my notice."

Rob shook his head in disbelief, but then noticed her expression. She was worried, and instinctively he reached out his hand. Taking hold of her own, he caressed the back with his thumb until she looked up, and then they both smiled. "I might not agree completely with what you're doing," he teased her with his tone. "But I'm with you, Karen. Always."

Karen shot him a smile of gratitude, and then leant across to kiss him tenderly.

* * *

><p>When Karen had revealed to the staff her decision, it was not popular. Chris and Tom especially had argued and attempted to persuade her otherwise, but her decision was final. She had found another school just over twelve miles away from Waterloo Road, and there she had the opportunity to teach in English Literature and Language, with the opportunity of being promoted to the head of department in the next couple of years after their current was due for retirement. She had applied for the job, and received a positive response. Karen was due to begin after the Easter holidays, and today was her last day at her current school.<p>

As she looked around her office, her mind began to wander and recall the amount of problems that had been witnessed by this room, and those that had been solved too. She smiled fondly at the memories, and leant back against her desk. All of her things were packed away in boxes near to the old, battered sofa and all that remained were the set of keys lying on the desk. Karen began to turn instinctively, still consuming the room with her eyes.

There came a knock at the door; she turned to see Tom stood there with his usual smile.

"Knock knock," he spoke, entering. "I thought I'd just come and say a proper goodbye. You've made a real difference to this school."

"Tom..." Karen attempted to refuse his flattery. She turned red.

"When you've been here the years I have..."

He trailed off, and they both broke into light laughter.

"Anyway, cheers Karen."

He held out his hand for her to shake, but Karen shook her head and proceeded in wrapping her arms around him. She embraced him tightly, and thanked him for all the hard work he had done. When they let go, he gave her another smile and said he would see her later. After all, the staff would never let her go without a party down at the pub. However, just as Karen was going to sit back against her desk again, another voice sounded from the doorway.

"If that had been Grantly, I'd be jealous."

His humour caused her to laugh out loud, she knew he was referring to the hug between herself and Tom. "Tell me why I'm with you, it's clearly not for your humour." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes and motioning for him to join her.

"Because I buy you dinner," he offered her the alternative. He gladly joined her side, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And because you love me."

"Mmm," Karen murmured, kissing him back. She then stopped, and pulled away. "You brought me dinner?"

"I noticed you'd skipped it again," he gave her a disapproving look. He brought out a bag from behind him. "So I went and bought us fish and chips."

"You bought us fish and chips?"

Her reaction prompted yet more sarcasm from Rob.

"I did. But if you don't want it, I can just go and eat it on my own..." He trailed off, knowing the reaction he would get, fully aware of Karen's love for fish and chips.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back as he made to leave. Rob just smirked, and then came to sit beside her. Deciding he was uncomfortable just leaning against the desk, he jumped up and kept his legs dangling across the side. Karen looked at him disapprovingly, but then decided to join him, instead crossing her legs across the desk. As she began to indulge in the chips, she murmured her thanks. "You know me too well," she complimented.

"I do," Rob nodded, tucking into his own meal.

Karen dropped her head subconsciously onto his shoulder, revelling in the warmth his body radiated.

"You are sure about this?" Rob questioned cautiously.

At this, Karen lifted her head and her eyes to look at him. "I'm sure."

And she was, because she knew that wherever she worked, she would be coming home to him. As her lips met those of her partners, she knew that she was making the right decision. Her heart and mind had grown to trust him completely. She had grown to realise that, since Charlie, she was not made of stone like some of her colleagues and family would comment. She was flesh, she was capable of being broken as she was being mended, and that was all because of Rob.

Finished


End file.
